Ashes of the Past
by silent figure
Summary: It's been five years since the attack that changed her life and shattered her world. Now she finds that she must confront her past when she is taken prisoner by the one dark warrior she could never defeat nor forget. S&D pairing.
1. Doom of Innocence

**Title: Ashes of the Past**

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor will I ever so…please enjoy this story.**

_A young girl walked down the crowded street, cherry blossoms swirling around her head as if they were forming a crown. The innocent blue eyes of the girl looked up and a giggle escaped from her supple lips as her golden hair was swept up into the wind along with the cherry blossoms. It was a beautiful day and a wonderful one at that, this day she felt as if she was as normal as all the teenagers of her world. There was for once no paranormal battles to be fought, she wouldn't have to worry about hiding her identity, and it seemed that she wouldn't be forced to use abnormal powers to kill things that should only live in the imagination of a child. She shivered at the thought of the creatures believed to live only in myth, but were hidden in the shadows unbeknownst to humans. That knowledge fell upon her and her friends and to them alone, for they were the protectors of the Earth and were known only to the world as the Sailor Scouts, and she the leader of them. To the media she was Sailor Moon to her family and friends she was Serena Tsukino, an "average" fifteen year old. Or so she looked to be. Sighing Serena decided she would not spoil the mood by thinking of her other identity. Today she would be happy and as she walked by her tormentor and long time rival Darien Chiba she did not let her mood sour at the sight of him, but instead she smiled at him, and even giggled at the shocked look she had received for the small gesture. Today there was no stress to weigh down upon her shoulders and she was able to bask in the often taken for granted ability to be normal. Closing her eyes Serena breathed in the scent of the cherry blossom filled air._

_Instantly her hopes shattered as reality came crashing down when a scream broke out, a scream that indicated that the Negaverse had yet to be defeated and had returned once more. Serena stopped in her tracks, her body going rigid as she heard a distant rumbling that began to shake the earth under her feet and rattle her nerves. She looked towards the direction in which the rumbling was coming from only to see an eruption of light that nearly blinded her. She covered her eyes and tried to see through the fog that the bursting light had left in its wake. Serena almost fell to the ground as she felt her body's life energy being drained by this mysterious fog, but the fact that she was no ordinary human she gave her the ability to with stand the power that threatened her life. The fog slowly cleared to reveal many people strewn across the streets and side walks all of them unconscious. The beeping of her communicator went off but she did not answer it, she already knew what must be done. "MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!" she yelled with her hand in the air, within a flash of light she was stripped of her attire which was replaced with ribbons that then transformed into a fuku. As soon as the transformation ended she ran towards the place where the explosion had taken place._

_When she had finally reached the place she froze at the sight before her, on the ground lay several people, women, men, and children all being drained of their energy by the negaverse general known as Kunzite. Her blue eyes widened as she noticed her friends, her senshi trying to fight him off but failing miserably. A sudden burst of power hit her square in her back which sent her straight into a tree with such a force that she was sure she had left an imprint. Serena groaned as she turned around leaning against the tree for support to look at one of the last of the Negaverse general's. The blonde green eyed general Zoicite._

_The man had an evil grin plastered on his face that indicated clear intentions of destruction. "So glad you could join us Sailor Moon. A bit late, but still in time to enjoy the end of your world."_

_Serena's eyes narrowed, "And what makes you think that this is the end of my world? You know I will destroy you the same way I destroyed the others."_

_Zoicite's eyes flashed in anger at the mention of his comrades who had already been destroyed by the scouts. "You shall regret that by the end of this day."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sailor Moon panted as she pulled herself up from the ground only to collapse once more, she had been fighting with Kunzite for a while and she was exhausted and he had yet to break a sweat. This battle had dragged on for hours even after she had destroyed Zoicite with her tiara. But her power did nothing on Kunzite; he was too strong for he already had taken the lives of her four best friends. She looked up well aware that there was blood dripping down the side of her head from a cut she had received when she had landed on a nearby rock after a blast had sent her flying. How she longed to hide in her pillow and weep for those she had lost at that very moment, but she was this planets last hope and she had an obligation to fulfill, even if it meant to fight to the death. "What's the matter Sailor Moon, can you not stand up?"_

_He kicked her in the stomach causing her to coil into a ball, tears springing to her eyes. Groaning in pain she realized she had to be strong for her lost friends, she tried to pull herself up only to be beaten back down again. She groaned in agony refusing to allow him hear her cries of pain that threatened to escape her lips. "You should just give up Sailor Moon you have lost everything. Your world is ours."_

_"Over my dead body asshole", she yelled as she pulled herself up from the ground her eyes reflecting pure determination but her body only able to stand, it was useless to her after taking so many beatings over and over again. He threw another bolt of energy at her just for it to be destroyed by a piercing rose. Serena closed her eyes thankful for the interruption for she knew she could not have dodged the power that surely would have ended her life. All she saw before she collapsed into unconsciousness was a black figure taking hold of her, the arms of this silhouette protecting her damaged body, the only image of this silhouette the she could see was her savior's eyes, a dark midnight blue framed by a mask of white._

_**Five years later…**_

Crystal blue eyes fluttered open as the memory faded away from the mind of the woman. A memory that was wished to be forgotten, a memory that stabbed her in the heart every time she thought or dreamed about it. A lithe hand wiped away the sweat the dream had left upon her forehead before she once again tried to close her eyes and fall back asleep. But it was useless every moment she slept she dreamed of memories that caused agony in the deepest bowels of her heart. She lay still staring up at her ceiling trying to clear her mind of the memories.

No longer was she the fifteen year old girl from that memory, but a twenty year old young woman whose life had been destroyed. Her name was Serena Tsukino, a defeated woman who struggled every day for her survival, like every other human who had managed to escape capture on the planet. It had been five years, since the attack which had determined the future of her people. Silent tears ran down her angelic face at the thought of it, what had become of this planet? What? Her hands covered her face as she thought of it. The negaverse had won the final battle defeating her and taking everyone she knew and loved. They had defeated her and through wounds that ran deeper than flesh she had managed to escape and survive. There weren't many humans who had indeed survived the first wave of attacks but those who did stuck to hiding, for Serena only the sound of their screams during raids let her know that there were still humans in the city. All that was left of her world was debris and oh how she longed to escape the sights she saw each day but the knowledge that she had to fight until death kept her from that. She would appear and fight as Sailor Moon every now and then, but would go back into hiding soon after a battle injured and hopeless.

Serena sat up from her make shift cot and looked around at what was called her home, it was an under ground cavern she had found under a huge pile of debris, that had once been two buildings. She had found it long after they had searched the area and ever since no one had found her. She looked around the caverns walls, on them were pictures of her friends and family. She had an old night stand with a candle on it, she lit it knowing full well it could blow her cover, but it was day and the dark kingdom did not dare come out during the day. It was not their way or in their nature to be in the light, but to the human's unfortune the sun had lately been blanketed by dark clouds. On the night stand was her broach and in it was something very special, something that meant the fate of the universe, the name of this precious fate was the Silver Imperium Crystal, the only thing that kept the dark kingdom from controlling everything. Serena ran her fingers along the crystal; it still held the warmth from when it had first been created four years ago. She would not allow tears to fall as she thought of its creation and how it was she had come to possess the crystal. Serena stopped short as she saw dust from the ceiling drift to the floor, her eyes widened and she made no move. Someone or something was above her. '_It's too early in the day for their_ _searches_', thought Serena as she waited for the thing above her to make a move.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Above the cavern stood a man whose cold midnight eyes struck fear into the hearts of every human. He was once human like those he now hunted, but that part of him he could not remember nor did he care to remember, all he knew was his duty to find the damned Silver Imperium Crystal. Sailor Moon had eluded him for years and his pride did not take a liking to it. Raven hair blew in the breeze as the man turned his head back and forth searching for any sign of the famed Sailor Moon. The man could feel the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal burning in his blood, for it had become apart of him long ago, how he could not remember. His musing's were broken as he heard a whimper. His eyes shifted from the ground below him to the side, there in the darkness he saw a child, a little boy. An evil grin appeared on his face as he spotted the boy in the far corner hidden in the shadows of the debris. He walked forward toward the boy who now was pushing his back further into the wall as if to hide himself. One word was whispered from the boy's mouth before the child passed out from a dark energy that enveloped himwith the out stretch of the man's hand. This word was "Endymion".

**_Authors Note: Ladies and gentlemen that is the beginning of my story sorry there is not much talking and not a lot explaining but don't worry the story shall be laid out. This is just the intro and is a brand new story that is all MINE! Lol… which means I actually came up with it and the idea is originally mine. I'm updating all my stories but "Prophecy" which is currently on hold guy sorry. It will be awhile. – silent figure_**


	2. You Betrayed Me

**Title: Ashes of the Past**

**Chapter: One**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters in this story, and never will. As for the idea in this story it is mine.**

**Authors Note: Alright I am back with another chapter, and it hasn't taken me that long to post it, it's a brand new one and it's a record. Please R&R and I am always looking for constructive criticism so if you guys can point out mistakes and give idea's that would be great. **

"**What we do in Life…Echoes in Eternity" – Russell Crowe, Gladiator**

Darkness fell across the sky like a descending blanket covering earth, and the eerie sounds of wind echoed in a cavern where a young woman sat holding a bright light that looked to be fire in the palm of her hand; the light flickered back and forth with the wind guiding its direction. Her blue eyes were entranced with the power that was held in the palm of her hand, the power born from her very own soul. But alas she had to put out the flame of her power for it would serve as a beacon for enemies who only had to use their most destructive warrior to find it, for he was apart of it as she was. The warrior was apart of her, and would destroy her if he ever found her. With a blink of the eye darkness once again enveloped the room for that light had served as her candle. Serena lied back on her cot and looked up at the ceiling of the cavern, all it was, was rock and dirt like the rest of Earth. Her eyes lowered and looked across the room at the night stand, the three objects on it stuck out among all the other things of her makeshift home, one being the candle, another being her brooch which held within it a sacred power that could never fall into the wrong hands, and a picture. A tear slipped down her cheek as she sat up to look into the smiling eyes of the person in that photograph. Serena wiped away the tear and decided she needed fresh air; it had been a week since she had let herself go outside anyway.

Serena crept silently up the little ladder and listened for any movement above her before she pushed open the trap door. Dust flew up among the debris as she stepped up the latter and onto the firm ground of Earth. A smile came to her face as she saw a patch of grass in the far corner; no plant life had grown since the attack. Serena walked past the huge piles of rock that sheltered her home. It was like walking through a huge cave only it was made of two buildings that had long ago collapsed. She heard the water drip and splash into a puddle below it, all of it familiar to her as she made her way to the crevice. Before long she finally began to see the light of the moon slip through the cracks of the debris meaning she was closer to the crevice between the two buildings, where one would enter to get to her home. Serena slipped through the crevice and looked at what had once been Tokyo. The only light that was shinning was the light of the proud moon that broke through the negaverse's blanket of darkness every now and then letting the humans know that it was night. "Once long ago lights shone just as brightly as the moon but these lights were of this city", said Serena out loud as she stepped down among the ruins of the city.

She walked through the city well aware of the eyes that followed her, but those eyes belonged to humans who hid amongst the debris like herself or the ones who lived under ground and dared to come up for supplies. Most of them probably thought she was crazy to be walking out in plain site during the night, that was when searches went on and no one knew which nights they chose to search. Serena figured it was when they ran out of human energy to run their castle. Serena heard the crash of lightning and looked up at the sky which held a purplish hue with in it, one could see the sparks of lightning in the clouds above, but unlike the other humans around her she held no fear of it. Serena shook her head and continued to walk down the path towards the negaverse's palace that held within it the greatest evil of all worlds, its name Queen Metalia and her servant Queen Beryl. Serena finally stopped as she came upon the view of the castle, the lights and aura surrounding the palace made her shiver. It was miles away but she could still feel the eyes searching for her and her crystal which she kept with her at all times. Serena's eyes widened as she saw movement coming from the castle, a huge horde of movement. "Scavengers", muttered Serena as she turned around and ran as fast as her feet could take her toward her home. But they had the power of abnormal speed on their side and would be upon the city within minutes. Serena heard the screams of humans and quickened her pace, knowing they had already entered the city. Serena could feel exhaustion upon her already and she regretted ever coming out of her hiding spot. Serena pushed herself harder as she felt the rumbling of the scavengers skewering the city and the screams of horror from humans who were finally being caught getting closer and closer to her. She stopped and hid among rubbish that she knew for sure no one would dare check; it was a place where many of the negaverse had said to perish within an instant, all due to her Sailor Moon powers of course. Serena hid there and watched from a small hole as the scavengers checked among holes and pulled humans out randomly. Her eyes widened at the sight of one such scavenger, who lead the raids. The humans spoke of him often and told tales of him, tales of a monster who had once been a human like them but had sold his soul to the negaverse. But only she knew how it was he had become a monster. She closed her eyes as she saw his own; they held within them no emotion, only hollow depth that was filled with nothingness. Angry tears came to her eyes as she saw him punch a young man in the stomach for defying him and then threw him to the ground. She turned her head as she heard the helpless man scream well aware that he was being drained of his life energy. Long ago his name had been Darien, Darien Chiba, a normal college student and her tormentor of her innocent days. She blocked out any more thoughts of him, knowing that those thoughts would only lead to more painful memories.

She turned her head and continued to look at this man who was now famed for evil, his hair was still the same raven black and his bangs still fell messily into his eyes, her hands itched to move them aside to see his eyes. But once more she reminded herself they would not be filled with any emotion what so ever. Her mouth went agape as she saw him throw debris over his shoulder and pull a young child from the clouds of dust. "Well, well look what have we here? A little boy. One whose energy is quite pure at that, he will be a great power source for our castle", she over heard him say.

Serena could see the frightened tears of the boy and nearly burst into tears herself for what was happening before her. In her mind she could hear Luna yelling at her to transform and save that child, but she did not wish for another battle between herself and Endymion, those only turned out ugly and her injured both physically and emotionally. She took in deep breaths and tried to pull herself away from the horrific scene, but she knew she could not live with herself if she did not try to save that child's life. So without any haste she yelled out "MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!" She closed her eyes as the transformation took effect, her old clothes disappearing only to be replaced by ribbons that transformed into a fuku. Her old hair style that she had long ago gotten rid of to take attention away from herself took shape into the "meatballs" she had always been made fun of for. With a burst of power she destroyed her hiding place by turning it to dust and stood before a gaping Endymion. "Let the child go", she said with a warning tone.

His reply was only a mere smirk before a blast of dark power shot forth from Endymion's hand. She dodged with ease and spoke defiantly, "Is that all the power you hold Endymion?"

He smiled and put the child back on the ground before waving his hand, power immediately surging up from his bones to the palm of his hand. "Long time no see Sailor Moon. Please tell me how hiding has been", as the last words were grunted out he threw an awesome amount of energy her way.

Serena dodged it and with very little strength formed her wand from the power within her, the Imperium Crystal attached to it. She saw the lust in Endymion's eye's appear as he caught site of the crystal. "You've been searching for this for so long and you have yet to take it from me. So why don't you attempt and fail once more, it shall be amusing."

Endymion snickered and lunged at her while unsheathing his sword. With a swift movement he slashed for her stomach, but missed by mere inches. Serena jumped up out of the way in a phenomenal way that would have normally made her dear old friends proud. She used her wand and with power drew the wands handle long enough for it to become a staff. "Now let's try that again. Maybe this time you can actually touch me", she said with a smirk on her lips.

His sword clashed with her staff and it became a battle of strengths. "You shall die tonight Sailor Moon", he grunted out while shoving her to the ground with all his might.

He pulled his sword up over his head and brought it back down with such a force that would break any steel sword, but her staff was no steel sword and she had managed to keep it between his sword and her body. Once more the two were in a battle of strength only she was on the ground trying to keep his sword from coming any closer to her neck. "I will not die this night, I can promise you that", she grunted out at him.

With that said she let the sword fall as she rolled away from him. Without even thinking she jumped forth into the air onto the top of a tall piece of debris. Endymion's cold gaze followed her and he swore under his breath as he watched her leap out and away from him. He snarled and spit on the ground in anger, "You will not escape me again Sailor Moon. For this is the last time." He turned around expecting the young boy to be behind him only to find him long gone; he had been too busy participating in the battle against Sailor Moon to have noticed the child escape.

"DAMN YOU SAILOR MOON I WILL FIND YOU", he roared out hoping she had heard him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sailor Moon detransformed over the debris that covered her home, before she jumped down to the ground and slipped through the crevice that lead to her home. She ran her hand through her hair trying to control her shaking and started to walk only to collapse by a puddle. "Damn him", she said pounding her hand against the dirt of her earth; tears flowing freely down her cheeks as memories insistently flooded her mind.

She rested her head on the top of her hand sobbing against the cold earth that had once been more then mere dirt. "Why? Why? WHY", she cried out, her fist once again pounding against the ground, she couldn't take holding in all of her tears anymore so she cried her heart out. She cried for Endymion, she cried for her friends, she cried for her family, she cried for her dreams, she cried for her Earth and all the pain it had endured. The tears slowly became less and less as she felt the comfort of the moons light on her back, the light somehow lifted her from her lying position and as she looked up she saw the moon in its full glory above her through the cracks of the fallen building.

She touched her cheek as she felt a certain warmness center around it; it was almost as if the moon's beams were caressing her cheek. In her heart she heard the words of encouragement that the moon, her true home was trying to tell her. "Thank you", she whispered as she felt the light pull away from her. Serena turned away from the crack and looked down at the puddle that showed her reflection. She nearly cringed at the woman she saw in the watery mirror. No longer did she hold the brilliance of innocence and cheerfulness. What she saw before her was a young woman of deep suffering, she had once had a childish hairstyle that consisted of two pig tails that were held by two round buns nicknamed "meatballs" by all her friends and a certain young man. Now her once ankle length hair was waist length and was always down, in wavy blonde curls that naturally seemed to bounce as she walked. She ran her hand through her hair and looked at her features; they no longer held a childish look about them, but instead looked more fine and graceful giving her a more classic beauty that would have charmed several men. Her body had become more curvious in the bust area, her legs remaining long and shapely and her body remaining naturally petite. But the true change lied within her eyes, once they had held within them happiness that could kindle any persons heart, now they were filled with grief, sadness, and had a glassy look about them, but that was only when her eyes were not shielded by an emotional mask she had long ago learned to wear around her enemies and other struggling humans like herself. Serena starred at her reflection until she could take it no more and struck the image of herself with her hand, the reflection becoming distorted by small imitations of waves. Serena stood up slowly and began to walk back to her home and hide from her enemies once more, that and her past.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Far off stood a man who looked out over the broken city that was once named Tokyo. Endymion wished he could be proud of the destruction that was before him, but he still held within him a soul and once he had belonged to that city too. He had no memories of it but he still held a fondness for it. He sighed and turned his head to look at his solid black room, the walls and floors being made of black marble and his bed made of the finest black satin clothe he had ever felt. Endymion ignored his servants pulling off the armored breast plates, and shoulder plates which left him to wear a black shirt that defined his muscular torso. As his leggings were pulled away revealing his black creased fighting pants he thought back to the one sailor scout who still continued to elude them. He ran a hand through his hair and turned away from his large window to find his queen standing in the doorway. Endymion immediately went down on one knee and looked to the ground. "Oh come now Endymion no formalities please", she said in her usually slithery voice.

Endymion looked up into the violet eyes of his master and slowly stood back up watching her carefully. He knew her to be seductive and sneaky and for many months she had all but begged to be in his bed. "What do you wish of me Beryl?"

He saw the smirk before it appeared on her face and he kept his face from portraying any kind of emotion that appeared to be disgust. "Oh I wish of you to do many things. But I am here on business this night. You see my master is wondering when it is the troublesome Sailor Moon shall be found and killed. I heard you had another run in with her tonight."

Endymion stiffened at the thought of the night's events, once more the dreadful woman had escaped him and once more his ego took another hit. "I did", was his simple reply.

Beryl sighed and pushed some of her blazing hair behind her ear before waltzing up to Endymion. "This kingdom does not like failure Endymion, but you are a favorite", she said as she ran her finger down his chest, "and quite the legend. How is it my most powerful warrior and our greatest legend can not catch a weakling like Sailor Moon and kill her?"

Endymion wanted to slap her hand away disgusted with the woman in front of him, she was beautiful yes, but he did not like her intentions and the games she had played on several of her warriors. She had them eating out of the palm of her hand and he would not do so, he would be respectful but never her dog. "Beryl I will get her, I can promise you that. And one of these days I shall walk into this palace dragging her body behind me on a chain."

Beryl smiled delightfully and pulled away from the ever so handsome Endymion. "Good, I cannot wait until that day. Do not disappoint us Endymion." With that she disappeared into thin air, probably to go inform her master of his promises. Endymion crossed his arms and turned back to look out the window that overlooked the ruins of the once proud city of Tokyo.

"I will find you Sailor Moon, I swear it." And with that he turned around and walked away from the ruins of what was once his home.

**Authors Note: THAT IS IT!!! For now anyway, thank you guys for reading, I know this story isn't that popular right now but I'm hopping that a second chapter will make more of my fans interested. As for news on "Sweet Revenge" another chapter should be posted within two weeks, I am so sorry for leaving you guys to wait so long and as for my Prophecy fans you guys are great and hopefully patient because I am in the middle of a very big writers block for that one and will hopefully have more on it in a bit. I do have a new chapter started for both "Sweet Revenge" and "Prophecy" there just not finished yet. Well thanks for reading please review and any constructive criticism is good. Oh and if there is another story like this please tell me its name. This idea did come from a dream I had but I have heard there is another one out there like mine. Well I'm done yapping so, so long until the next time! – silent figure**


	3. Distant Memories

**Title: Ashes of the Past**

**Chapter: Two**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the story and never will and all that good stuff.**

**Authors Note: Wow many of my readers for this story are very impatient, and guys don't worry all will be revealed within time. The story is just beginning to unfold. So now let's get on with story.**

_A gentle hand caressed the rosy cheek of the girl who lay asleep in his arms. Her eye lids fluttered open to reveal stunning bright blue eyes that naturally took his breath away. "You're awake", he whispered._

_For a few moments the girl in his arms looked confused before the confusion was blinked away to reveal fear. "Where are we", came the worried words from her pink supple lips. _

_"Hiding", he replied simply, it was all that needed to be said as he pulled her back completely against his chest. The girl snuggled closer before looking out through the large window that made her close her eyes at the sight of what lay before her. The sight of her precious city destroyed and left in ruins. She turned her head into his shoulder and cried her heart out as memories came flooding back to her. She didn't care that she was being held by her long time crush Tuxedo Mask only of her fallen city, her home. _

_"Sailor Moon", he whispered gently in her ear as he pulled her as close to him as possible afraid to of what was happening and how the two of them, famed hero's could do nothing to stop what had become of their city. The two hid in a building, in the downtown area of Tokyo, an abandoned building with broken windows for which the wind breezed through. The wind once more lifted the hair of the heroine up into the air only this time it did not fly amongst cherry blossoms, but rather ashes._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena's eyes opened as the memory faded, she rubbed her eyes and tried to blink away the tears that always followed after the dreams of her memories. Sighing she lifted herself from the bed ignoring the pains she had gained from the fight she had had with Endymion the night before. She sighed and walked over to a small cabinet she had found amongst the debris and opened it to find what was left of her rations. Bread, a couple of bottles of water, a small ice box with lunch meat, and a couple of old fruit snacks left from long ago. Serena sighed and shut the cabinet before running a tired hand through her hair. "This is what has become of me, mother. This is the promised future you gave us by sending us to this retched Earth", she yelled out to her mother of her past life, "This is your promise of a new start." Her arms opened wide as if she were showing her mother's spirit what had become of her life.

Serena sighed and covered her hands with her face, "Look at me now. I am talking to a spirit that probably isn't listening. I'm going crazy."

Serena sniffled and wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill once more, "No. No more crying", she told herself but knew that it couldn't be helped. How pathetic was she? She couldn't even go a day now without crying. She sighed once more and dropped her hands to her sides; she turned her head and spotted something she hadn't cared to look at in years. She pulled herself away from the comfort of her cot to find a small mirror that had fine cracks running across the mirror. She had thrown it against the wall two years ago when she had first run into a fight with Endymion, she had hated what she saw in that mirror after that battle and took her anger out on it. Serena sighed and placed it back on the ground amongst some of her other belongings, which included an old raggedy night gown, a pair of raggedy blue jeans, an old tattered t-shirt that was pink and had the words "princess" written in italics, the letters faded. The dress she wore had once been a beautiful yellow sun dress but now was a deep grey from being worn so much. Serena stepped away from her belongings and once more sat on her bed, her eyes no longer seeing what was in front of her, but seeing her past which played in front of her over and over again. A most common thing that never seemed to cease.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion awoke from his slumber to find the maids already in his chamber with his breakfast. The two human women bowed and brought the plates to his lap, he took that moment to look into their eyes and there he saw pure and utter fear. He smiled happy that he had that effect on the mangy little things. Endymion felt a calm breeze come through his balcony doors and a couple of his windows which had been opened before he awoke. But no sun shone with that breeze and it puzzled the side of him that still felt human. He had been too busy with his thoughts to have noticed Beryl walk in. "Whenever I walk in here you are always looking out those windows. Does the destruction of this world interest you or is it something else", she asked with an evil grin upon her face.

"Only a little do I wonder what this city looked like before its destruction. I cannot remember", he said still not turning his head to look at his queen.

"It is better that way", she said beginning to get annoyed with him for not acknowledging her presence, "that way you have no emotional attachments for it. To have such attachments is to be weak."

Endymion still did not turn his head to look at his queen, but instead he searched through his thoughts and memories trying to remember the city that now lay in ruins. But once more nothing had come up. Endymion sighed in frustration. "Is there not one clue to my past", he asked the wind half hoping it would answer back. His queen smirked before walking away leaving the prince to himself.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair once more, still frustrated with his past. In his dreams he swore he saw things, images that flashed before his eyes all glimpses of his past. But they flashed before his eyes far too fast for him to sort them out or see the images clearly. "Still wondering about your past", asked a cold voice from the shadows.

"Good Morning Kunzite", Darien said icily as he slightly turned toward his fellow comrade who had a tendency for always watching over him.

"Aye same to you", he said with a nod of the head, "but you never did answer my question prince."

Endymion smirked and turned full on to face the white blonde haired man whose icy blue eyes could freeze a man into fear. However, Endymion had long ago learned that he surpassed Kunzite in strength and power and there for did not have to fear him. "And if I was?"

The blonde just shrugged his shoulders, "Then I would tell you once more that you should forget about it, and need not ponder over it. It is a waste of time."

Endymion rolled his eyes and looked back out his large windows, "You know my ears are deaf to those words."

Kunzite sighed and shook his head, "I have warned you Endymion. It is not like you would like your past."

Endymion's eyes immediately turned on the general. "Then you know of it?" His eyes narrowed at the idea of a fellow comrade hiding such things from him.

"Even if I did I would be forbidden to tell you. Don't go snooping around Endymion it can only end bitterly", he said his eyes warning him not to press the matter.

Endymion groaned in frustration before got up from his bed ignoring his servants who walked up to him and slipped his robe over his half naked form. Some of the servants thought of him as the perfect specimen of the male species, his chest being finely toned and sculpted, and his dark handsome looks made him a creature in which many fawned over whether human or monster. "Well then what shall we do today?"

Kunzite shrugged and replied, "While you and I attend another one of those balls the Queen so loves to have, the raiders search for Sailor Moon again, Beryl has become more insistent on it. The crystal was created years ago from that brat of the moon and has yet to be captured. Don't you find it funny that the weakest of the Sailor Scouts was the only to survive?"

Darien just shrugged, "You underestimate her Kunzite. She managed to slip away from you didn't she?"

Kunzite had a look on his face that indicated he knew something and his smirk somehow held a secret meaning behind it. "You would be stunned as to how she managed to escape from my grasp", he said with a mere knowing smile.

"Then you should tell me", Endymion shot back, tired of being left in the dark about everything.

"Maybe another time, my prince", he replied with his head bowed before he disappeared into the darkness from which he had just come from.

Darien sighed and sat back down on his bed angered and frustrated, it was obvious the Dark Kingdom knew everything about his past and other details but kept it from him as if afraid that whatever his past had to do with, it would make him leave the Dark Kingdom. In his first years with the Dark Kingdom he did not question his past and didn't think anything of it until that day by the lake.

He had released a powerful monster hoping that it would work for the Dark Kingdom, but he had found he could not control it and so it had attacked a family who was in hiding near that lake, which was far off from Tokyo. The monster took the father's life and the boys easily, however, the mother had managed to evade the creature for quite some time before she was caught and wounded horribly by the creature. Endymion had not cared but simply watched amused until the woman had spotted him, her body mangled, but still struggling to live. Her once black hair with a bluish tint was stained with blood and dirtied, her big blue eyes wide with surprise.

Endymion closed his eyes and rested his head against the head board of his bed allowing himself to think back to the event that had raised all these questions and doubts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Endymion chuckled evilly as he watched the monster he had unleashed walk away from the beaten woman who lay on the ground, gasping from the obvious pain she felt. Her hair was matted with blood and sticking to her forehead. At that moment her big blue eyes looked up at him, they widened and in them he saw recognition. He stood on a nearby tree and watched her curiously. He heard her voice which was meek as she formed her words, but he could not quite hear what they were. So he jumped from the tree and walked over to the fallen woman, his eyes looking down upon her, he saw her shiver in fear as her eyes looked into his own. The woman was beautiful but older, in fact she looked to be twice his age. "You're that boy", she rasped out._

_"What", he asked kneeling down to the ground trying to see if she was still sane; though her eyes were pained, they did not look glazed or look as if she was entering the underworld._

_"The boy who called her meatball head", her eyes filled with tears obviously pained at whatever it was that she was thinking._

_"What are you talking about", he asked confused with the words spoken from the dying woman._

_"You are the boy that made fun of her and called her meatball head", her hands reached out to him, but he pulled away confused as to why this human was claiming such things._

_"You must be mistaken", he said trying to reason out why it was this woman was referring him to someone she knew._

_"No. No you are the one. She talked of you often, I even saw you fighting with her. I am sure it is you", she said going into some kind of hysterics and coughing up blood._

_He looked into her eyes and saw she was beginning to fade, but that they did show sincerity and honesty, and a true recognition of him. "Who is she", he asked shaking the woman's shoulders now trying to pry information from the woman. He knew he was human, in fact he had been told that it was true, but how he had come to be what he was now was something he really did not know. Not to mention he could only draw up a blank when he thought about his past. He had never known who it was that gave birth to him or even what his name was before Beryl claimed that his new name was Endymion. It all made sense and the dying woman was the key to the knowledge that he suddenly had to know. However, he could tell she was dying and had no time to tell him who he really was, but this girl or woman she talked of could answer all his questions._

_The woman's eyes widened and tried to say the name of this 'she' she had been talking about. But she could not speak for now she was spitting up blood and nearing her end. All that was said before she closed her eyes for the final time was, "My daughter, Sere."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion's eyes snapped opened as the memory faded. Ever since that moment he had searched for a girl named Sere, but had later realized just how impossible it was that that girl was still alive. So many humans had died, and most likely his key to the past had long ago died as well. Yet he still had a small hope in his heart that the girl still lived so he searched every night, secretly. Endymion sighed and looked back out his large window. Tonight he was required to be at yet another ball and could not join the raiders for the hunt yet something in him told him, he was to go or he would miss his chance at finding the key. He thought of it often and was so sure he was close to finding the girl named 'Sere' but always that pesky Sailor Moon got in the way. When he would find a young woman or girl she would always jump out and help them escape.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena walked around her room, bored, tired, and somewhat weak. She rubbed her arms and tried to calm herself. Something was in the air, a darkened aura that warned her of disturbance. Serena walked over to her cot barefooted and sat down somewhat shaky. Everything felt all wrong. Serena sighed and slipped on her worn out tennis shoes before going up the small ladder to open her trap door. She looked around to make sure there was no one to be seen before stepping up onto the firm ground of Earth. She walked through the cave not caring that she wore only an old sun dress that was sleeveless. She walked among the debris ignoring the caress of the wind against her cheek. She was weak and well aware that if she ran into Endymion she would not be able to fight and get away with her life. Serena looked around her and shivered once more, night was falling and what little light they had during the 'day' was disappearing under a dark blanket of nothingness. Serena stepped out through the crevice between the fallen debris and looked around. Something chilled her, and it was coming from the palace. A fear and somewhat foreboding feeling began to sink into her. She watched as a humongous horde of scavengers emerged from the far away castle. Her eyes widened, it appeared that the Dark Kingdom was becoming desperate to find the Silver Imperium Crystal. She felt a tremor in her body that warned her that Endymion's presence was included in that horde. He was searching for her and those eyes were focused on its target though he could not see it literally. Serena wanted to run back into her home, but heard the cries of other humans and remained firmly in her place, frozen. Serena finally stepped back into the caves, backing up never taking her eyes off of the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Human's were dragged from their hiding spots though there were few they were being drained of there energy without question. Serena covered her mouth as she watched a young boy being drained of his energy the moment he was pulled from his hiding spot. It was then that the monster draining him looked up and caught a flash of her movement. "I think someone is in there", the creatures raspy voice claimed.

Serena stiffened as she heard another familiar voice reply, "Then you should go get them."

It was then that another tremor went through her body. She heard Endymion gasp as he felt it too. "She is near", she heard him exclaim. His powers had gotten stronger and it was becoming a bit easier for him to detect her presence. '_I have to get out of here now'_, she thought and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her ignoring the sound of rock exploding to let monsters enter her hide away. She felt the rumble of them chasing her but ignored it, she found her trap door and quickly slid into and pulled it shut behind her. She locked it and blew out her light before waiting silently, her breath ragged as she looked up at the ceiling. She heard the rumbling slow and the dust that was falling from the ceiling was a clear indicator that they now stood above her.

"Where did she go", asked a slithery voice from above her. Serena covered her mouth and thought back to Endymion. He had felt her so easily, but how? He had never done so before. It was then that Serena noticed that her broach was on her sundress and a small light was emanating from it. It was calling to its power begging to be whole again. Serena pulled the broach off of her dress and used her power to deteriorate the crystal and have it once more transferred into her soul. Over the years since she discovered it had come from her soul she had learned to hide it in the place from which it came, her power that existed in her soul. She tried to breathe but found it impossible; the dark aura above her was suffocating her. She collapsed to the ground trying to breathe but she found it impossible.

Above her she could hear the voice snickering and saying, "Any human within visual or hearing distance will give all their energy to us."

"You fools! If Sailor Moon dies she could have hidden her crystal and we could never find it. Now quit it and find that damn sailor scout", yelled a familiar voice that Serena recognized to be Endymion.

Finally oxygen refilled her lungs once more and she could breathe. Serena stayed on the ground; her breath ragged, and fear seeping into her bones. The Dark Kingdom had never been this close to catching her before and the dread dawned on her that it could be the end for her. Thankfully the crystal was protected and once more one with her soul and all signs that she was the pretty soldier Sailor Moon were no longer visible or even recognizable. She looked up at the ceiling her arms wrapped around her stomach and watched the dust drift to the ground due to someone standing above her. The voices were somewhat muffled now but she could still make out their conversation. "FIND HER NOW", demanded the voice she recognized to be Endymion's. She heard their steps as they walked away from her hide out.

She closed her eyes in relief and sighed grateful to the gods for their protection. Serena stayed there in a ball for awhile afraid that any movement she made would lead to her being caught. But minutes passed and no sounds were made from up above her and she couldn't stay there forever. Her movements were careful as she stood up and walked to the cot where she could sleep and wait it out like she always did during raids, but her body seemed to be weaker the usual, she collapsed before she could reach the bed with a thud. Serena's eyes widened as she heard someone step over her trap door again, if they found out there was one beneath their feet then she would have no possible way of fighting back.

**- HAHAHA! I AM EVIL AND WILL CUT THIS CHAPTER SHORT! Actually it's plenty long enough but don't worry I will have another one out within this week or the next. "Revenge is Sweet" will probably have one out soon as well so you guys don't worry. And if my Prophecy fans are reading I am really sorry I haven't really focused on it and am still on the Writers Block from hell for that one but don't worry it's not ended, it's just postponed. – silent figure**


	4. Kyrie Eleison

**Title: Ashes of the Past**

**Chapter: Three**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine and they are from Sailor Moon (if you don't already know)**

**Authors Note: Alright guys I updated! I know what your thinking, finally god. I have taken forever to update a lot of my stories and I apologize it is Christmas season right now so it's been kind of busy. By the way Christmas is in two days so I hope every one has a happy Christmas, Hanukah, or kwanza which ever it is you celebrate. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

The only sound made in the small tavern was the ragged breathing of the fallen woman and her heart which pounded hard against her chest. Adrenaline rushed through her veins accompanied by fear and dread. Above her she could hear the mumblings of creatures that were eagerly searching for her and their footsteps as they walked across her shelter which shielded her from them. Serena shivered her eyes wide and afraid of what could happen with in a few seconds. She could feel their dark aura and it suffocated her. She made no move and tried to decipher what it was the creatures were saying but failed. Suddenly the dark aura seemed to multiply greatly and this time she did cough finding that air would not fill her lungs. Her eyes widened as the trap door was shattered into tiny pieces of wood. Immediately her head snapped up to see what kind of creature she was dealing with. It wasn't a drainer but a captor, creatures that were quite powerful and would force a human into submission. The creature had a horrible grin on its face that literally scarred the hell out of her. She tried to move but only managed to pull herself onto her knees before the creature grabbed her by the hair. She yelled out in pain as the creature threw her into the wall all the while cackling, "You stupid humans. When will you ever understand you can never hide?"

Serena stood up slowly her body aching from the impact with the wall. In a flash of movement she had pulled a knife from under her pillow and stabbed the creature in the heart. The creature's body fell limp to the floor and all she could do was look upon it with disgust. It wouldn't be long before it would be found; she had to escape before they found her hiding spot. She climbed up the ladder quickly and froze when she spotted two black boots in front of her. Her eyes trailed up the legs and her eyes widened in both fear and surprise as she looked into the gorgeous pair of eyes that belonged to none other then Endymion. Before she could do anything two monsters had her by the arms and pulled her all the way up and threw her to the ground forcefully. "Well, well it sure is rare to see a human woman hiding amongst the ruins of this sickening city. What an honor", exclaimed Endymion with a grimace on his face.

Serena gritted her teeth and glared at the prince. "You should be hiding among the debris as well 'Prince'. After all you are human", she spat.

Anger flared in his eyes and he pulled her up by her hair. "Are you not afraid of me human? Do you know what I could do to you?"

"Should I care", she challenged back her own eyes a flame with her own hatred and anger.

He pushed her back to the ground again and all the creatures around her laughed, but he only starred at her. She pulled herself up from the ground and stood up aware that no one had yet to see the knife in her hand. Before anyone could analyze her she slit the two creatures behind her throats and aimed for the next one. Before she could stab the next creature in the heart she was restrained and held to the floor by two more creatures. "Should we kill her? She sure has a lot of energy our queen would love to use", snarled one of them.

They pulled her up from the ground, but restrained her from any movement of her torso. She tried to wiggle her way out of their grasp but only managed to move them a little bit. Endymion grabbed her chin and forced it up so he could look into her eyes. She glared at him and could feel tears welling up inside of her as she looked into his emotionless eyes that had once held special emotions for her. "Feisty aren't we? What a lovely pet you would make", he said a cold smile playing on his lips.

She spit in his face and snarled, "Over my dead body. I would rather die then be your pet."

Endymion wiped the spit from his face before slapping her across the face. "You will have what you want. But you will not die here, no you will die in the palace where your body will be burned and your ashes eaten as a wonderful appetizer for these fine soldiers."

Her eyes widened but she would not allow fear to show in them. Before she could say anything more she was knocked out by an enormous amount of dark energy that naturally fought with her own.

Endymion watched her eyes close and he found he could not cackle as he would usually do. Something about this girl seemed familiar and his mind could only come up with one word. "Sere", he whispered out loud.

The creatures who worked for him loyally looked at him awaiting their orders for dealing with her. "Take her to the dungeons of the palace. I'll see to it that she receives what she wants."

They only nodded and took the limp body of the girl away. His eyes immediately trailed back to the hiding place where she had lived. He almost went down there to search for any sign that might hint that she was this "Sere" but decided against it. Wind wrapped around him and he looked up to the sky. His eyes widened at the sight of the moon, it was so rare to see in fact he had never seen it or rather he had no memories of seeing it. It was stunning and tendrils of the wind wrapped around him almost beckoning him to something. However, the beautiful display ended as the thick blanket of dark clouds covered it. He looked down to the ground into a puddle of water that seemed to be shinning from a substance that was held within it. Without a thought or reasonable explanation he whispered, "Tears." Endymion shook his head in confusion and knelt down to the puddle. His reflection seemed altered in some way, but he could not tell what it was that was altered. Slowly he dipped his hand in the water and found that it was completely clean and that he felt no dirt particles what so ever. He lifted his hand to his mouth and tasted the water. It was indeed clean almost as if it had been purified though he picked up a taste that was very much like salt. There was no ocean around and usually rain drops did not carry salt, he had been correct the water was made up of tears. This left him questioning and he stood up his eyes remaining on the pool of water. He felt a tremor in his body that told him he was being called back to the dark palace. He walked away from the water though he could not rid his mind of this sudden realization and strange occurrence, for surely it was not a mirage or dream.

Blue eyes were revealed to the world as they fluttered open. Slowly sitting up her eyes looked around her analyzing the situation she had found herself in. Her body felt weak and ached from her earlier batterment, bars kept her from escaping and she sat in what looked to be a cell only there was no toilet, bed, or even a bench. However, there were words written on the walls around her giving away signs of former imprisonment. Desperate words such as 'Is this the end?' or 'God save me', though of all of these one writing stood out amongst the rest. "Kyrieelison", whispered Serena. She knew the words well. What person didn't, they were words sung in nearly every western language.

"God have mercy", she said out loud and immediately she felt tears well up for the person who had written these words. They probably had not received their mercy that they had asked for.

"God does not exist here", cackled a captor from the other side of the bars causing the unsuspecting Serena to jump a little.

"Come now pretty it is time you meet your destiny", claimed the creature with a grin that showed all of his pointy teeth. He unlocked the door and walked in blocking all means of escape. The creature's eyes were emotionless, but they still held warning that if she tried anything sneaky she most surely would be tortured. Serena had heard rumors of all the strange torture these creatures could inflict upon someone, so she stood up silently and obediently. Without saying anything the creature stepped around her and grabbed both of her hands. "Start walking human."

Serena grimaced and tried to think of a plan of escape. She had managed to avoid capture before but transforming into Sailor Moon did not seem like a good idea especially since she was in the middle of her enemy's castle. The creatures grip on her wrists tightened to the point of pain and she gasped while trying to keep the sound of low so as to not express her pain. She tried to memorize all the turns in the hallways but it seemed that the palace was a labyrinth, every wall looked the same and there were no landmarks. "No human has ever escaped from this castle so I suggest you just accept defeat", snickered the creature.

Serena was shoved through a giant door and fell to the ground before she could analyze what was going on. She looked up slowly and gasped in both fear and surprise as she noticed humans being strapped into machines that drained their life energy. Serena closed her eyes and prayed for her life. Before she could finish she was pulled up to her feet and forced into a line of humans awaiting their death. Next to each human was a captor who held them firmly by the wrists. Noticing their looks of utter hopeless she felt that it was time she decided on a plan, she wasn't going to go down without a fight unlike the rest. Without a moments thought she kicked the human in front of her behind the knees. This easily distracted the two captors who held them and the human she kicked. That was all she needed to loosen the captors grasp, she reached for the knife in his belt and slit his throat. The moment his body dropped to the ground she started running for the dark tunnel from which she had come.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Above the drainers and humans stood Endymion with an amused smile, watching as the scene unfolded. "Smart girl", he whispered to himself. He leaned forward on the railing to catch a better view of her running away into the tunnel.

"I want her found and brought back here immediately. This time she gets to cut in front of the line", he ordered to a nearby captor.

"Yes sir", the captor replied back with a firm voice. Endymion smiled at him and nodded his head as a gentleman would.

"It's been a long time since I've truly hunted I think I'll join", said Endymion to his guard before jumping off of the balcony and landing on his feet. Humans nearby cowered as he stood all the way up. Endymion ignored their pettiness and ran into the dark tunnel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena hid in a corner and watched as captors ran right by her not even noticing her hiding spot. In her hand she still held the knife she had taken from her designated captor. She slowly stood up as the last of the captors passed by her. She looked both ways down and up the hall to make sure no one was coming before silently creeping out from behind the corner. She walked forward and headed down the hall where the captors had headed. Finally steps and doors started to appear out of no where, places she had never seen even when she was walking down this very hallway. She chose the stairs and crept up them, it was as she was creeping up these stairs that she realized that everything in this castle she had seen so far was black marble. Serena's thoughts were halted as she heard someone else start to walk up the stairs as well. Serena took that as her initiative to run, for surely a human would look out of place in a castle such as this. She sprinted all the way up and noticed that the sound of steps behind her had quickened as well. She ran down the narrow hall as fast as she could and searched for a place to hide. Finally she came upon another corner and chose to hide behind it. She waited there with her back pressed up against the wall, her knife out at ready while she held her breath. Her body was suddenly built up with adrenaline and fear all at once as she heard the footsteps of her hunter getting closer to her hiding spot. Serena turned her head to the side to listen closer as she heard the footsteps halt. She closed her eyes and took in a breath readying her for the fight that was to come.

Endymion smirked as he heard the girl breathe deeply, probably preparing herself for a fight. "Come out little girl I know you're in there", he said with a wicked smile on his face. Before he realized what happened the girl jumped out and attacked him. His mind immediately went into battle mode and countered her attack. He came face to face with her as he grabbed her wrists trying to keep her from stabbing him and held them above her head. Her eyes widened in surprise as they met his before they narrowed.

"You stand no chance human you might as well give up", he whispered huskily as he took in the sight of her. He had not noticed before how beautiful she truly was.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent's moves you fool", she gritted out through her teeth as she kicked him hard in the groin. He keeled over in pain and she took that moment of weakness as her chance to run. Endymion sucked in a breath trying to get past the pain before he ran after the human.

"Damn she's fast", he muttered annoyed that the human had managed to escape him once. She would not escape again especially with her life.

Serena didn't look behind her but was well aware that he was chasing her. She had to find a way out and fast, already her body was getting tired and begging for rest. "Can't stop now", she said trying to encourage herself. She could feel it in her bones that he was gaining on her and fast. There were no turns or anything and the hall had yet to end. Finally light began to appear at the very end of it and she ran towards it. As she got closer she realized that it was only a giant grey pained window which signaled to her, that the hall ended and there was no where to run but a dead end. She stopped a couple of feet short of the window and contemplated jumping out of it. The footsteps behind her were picking up speed and she dared not turn around and face Endymion. Looking down at the knife in her hand she decided. She threw the knife at the window shattering the glass which allowed her full view of the four stories below her.

"You have no where to go human surrender now", he declared anger and warning evident in his voice.

Serena turned to him and she noticed his guard went down immediately. Was he remembering something?

Endymion found himself frozen as the light of the moon hit the girl. Her golden hair became silver and her sapphire eyes lightened. Wind swept past her and circled around him. It whispered something to him that he could not decipher, almost as if telling him that there was something he needed to know about the girl. But the moonlight began to fade as the clouds covered the proud moon and the girl looked as if she were normal again. Serena's eyes never left his as she waited for his next move, to jump would end her life and at that moment that is what she desperately wanted. _'Live Serena god damn it, you are the only one who can save this planet, promise me you'll live'_, those words from a long ago memory echoed in her head, words not her own but from the man who stood in front of her. Tears sprung to her eyes but she forced them back down, not willing to show him her weakness. Finally Endymion snapped out of his reverie only to realize what he was doing and why he was here. He unsheathed his sword and motioned for her to come away from the window. Serena turned her head and looked out the window once more before coming forward finally surrendering. He smiled and with the snap of a finger three captors surrounded her and restrained her.

Endymion watched as they dragged her away from him. She was heading to the drainer rooms and soon would be out of his hair. He saw her look back at him with a glare before she was completely out of sight. A tendril of wind brushed up against his skin and he turned back to the window, the moon once again had found its way back to the surface of the sky. Endymion turned on his heel ignoring the enchanting orb and walked back to the drainer's room to watch the woman eminent death.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I should have jumped out the window", muttered Serena as she was pulled into the drainer's room. The people she had seen before waiting in lines were now corpses being carted away to the furnace. Three drainers and no lines, she would be sucked dry within a couple of moments. The captors pushed her forward onto a platform and left her there. Serena felt her whole body go numb and found that she was frozen and couldn't move. She closed her eyes as she felt tentacles wrap around her body, the tentacles felt sickening and began to suck on her life energy almost immediately after they had bound her. Her eyes closed in pain as she felt her soul ascending her body.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion watched the scene from the balcony. She had yet to fall when normal humans by now would have already been dead. Endymion felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Kunzite who said, "She is mighty fine. Full of energy and beautiful as well I am surprised you have already put her to death. I would have figured you would try to break her in first."

Endymion looked back to the woman and watched her closely. She slowly sank to her knees, but had yet to go limp. She was fighting the machine for her life. No human had ever truly done so before and certainly no human had managed to keep their lives for that long. Endymion's eyes widened as a sharp pain struck him in the gut. He fell to his knees as the pain became more intense. In his head he heard someone whisper, '_Darien_'. His eyes widened as he recognized that voice and name but could not place either one. Kunzite knelt down next to him and started talking though Endymion could hear nothing only the voice pleading for something. "Release her", he said through gritted teeth. The words had come out with out any thought or conscious. Kunzite nodded his head and shouted out the order to release the dying woman.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena felt the tentacles pull away and leave her weak body alone. She looked to the side of her and spotted Endymion who was on his knees clutching his stomach but was looking straight at her. Serena eyes began to close and just before they did she whispered, "Darien."

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER! So tell me what did you guys think? I'm sorry if it's kind of rushed I've been working on it for the last few days and decided I needed to post another chapter so here it is. Hopefully you guys like it well I'm done talking now. – Silent Figure**


	5. Immortal Memory

**Title: Ashes of the Past**

**Chapter: Four**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine but the characters are not so please do not sue me thank you and enjoy.**

**Authors Note: Hey you guys I have decided to update this one because I would like for it to become as popular as "Revenge is Sweet" which I am proud to say has like nine pages of reviews. It would make me really happy if I continue to get reviews and I love to hear pointers or ideas. Especially on grammar just so I know where I screwed up. I already have pretty much of an idea for what's going to happen as I get deeper into the story. Just to let you all know I am winging all of my stories I write them as I go. Right now I am just in the mood to write angst and there for I am working on this story. But don't worry I swear I will continue all of my stories. Well on with the story, I hope everyone enjoys and by the way MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_The reflection that appeared in the watery glass became distorted as what looked like rain drops splashed into the dreary water. However, they were not rain drops just tears from a broken heart. "Why am I still alive", asked a silvery voice. _

_"You are still alive because you are the champion of justice." Serena's head snapped up to look at the man who stood in front of her. Tuxedo Mask the man of her dreams, well when she still had them, was looking at her with sympathy and regret._

_"No it's because you saved me. I thank you for that", said Serena well aware that her guise as the once undefeatable hero slipped away to reveal her as just a plain, meek girl._

_"No need it was the only thing I could do. Are you alright", he asked quietly but loud enough so she could hear him._

_"In the body yes I am but everything else is bruised and broken", she said still not looking at him._

_Nothing was said for the longest time before Serena stood up to look at Tuxedo Mask. She looked into his eyes and saw just as much pain as she would find in her own eyes. "Who are you", she asked barely above a whisper._

_He looked down before lifting his hand to his mask that hid his true identity from her. As the mask was pulled away from his face and fell to the floor Serena's eyes widened. "Darien?"_

_She collapsed onto her knees and he immediately went to her side. He pulled her into an embrace and she sobbed into his shoulder. "Are you alright Serena?"_

_Serena didn't care that he knew her identity only that someone she knew and sort of loved in a way was alive. Over the past few days they had searched for survivors on their own. Serena had found that her house was empty and that the crown arcade was filled only with corpses. Everything had been taken from her, everything but the man who held her in his arms now. "Thank the gods I still have you. I thought I was alone", she whispered into his ear before burying her face in his shoulder, sobs racking her body._

_Darien tightened his embrace and could feel his own eyes start to tear up. Though he was an orphan he still had had two people who he cared for deeply, one had already been taken from him, his best and only friend Andrew and the other he was holding. "You're not alone Serena and I swear you will never be", he promised both to himself and her._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As the dream faded eyes lids snapped open to reveal blue eyes, the eyes were glazed over and had become pained from both emotional and physical hurt. The memories would not give up their pursuit to haunt her, it seemed almost as if they were hunting her, trying to remind her of the past that she so longed to forget. "I see you're awake", called out a voice from the surrounding darkness. It was then that all of the memories of before she passed out came rushing back to her. Was she dead? No she couldn't be for she felt as if she had been drained and weren't dead people not supposed to feel things like that?She tried to sit up but her bodywould not budge, she had no energy what so ever to even move her limbs.

The voice soon became forgotten as Serena took in her surroundings, she lay on a black silk bed, the only light in the room shone above her while everything else that surrounded her was complete and utter darkness. "If you're thinking you will be able to escape this place then I must warn you that I control the entry to and from this room."

Serena searched around her but still could not spot a figure in the darkness. "Why don't you come into the light", Serena rasped out. She heard a snap of fingers before more lights came on revealing the room she was in to be magnificent in beauty. Every wall was beautifully polished black marble, and a fire place to the left of her lit, angry flames roaring from its hearth. In front of the fire was a black couch and chair that added to the glory of the room. Her bed was a king sized canopy that was inlaid with rich designs and black see through draperies hanging from all sides of her. She could not help but be left in awe of the room.

"You cause more trouble then your worth. But you intrigue me greatly human." Serena looked around trying to find the source of the voice only to have found that no one was in the room with her.

A slight breeze blew across Serena's face, looking to the side Serena froze. There was a huge window to the side of her that gave her an overview of her city. She had never truly seen the destruction from a distance and now that she had she never wanted to see it again. "Beautiful view isn't it", said a voice she knew all to well.

Serena closed her eyes and tried to calm herself before turning to him. Endymion sat on the side of the bed watching her with narrowed eyes as if trying to see right through her or searching for something in her. "Why am I here? Why am I alive", she asked keeping a straight face.

"I already told you. You intrigued me", he replied with a mocking smile on his lips.

"Well I'm happy to amuse you. Now what the hell do you want", she demanded her own eyes narrowing in defense. His only reply was a smirk before he stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed. Serena's eyes watched him and never left him for fear of what he could and might do.

"I intend to make you my pet." The glint in his eye almost made her shiver, he was amused with this.

"You make me sick and I will NEVER be your pet. You're just wasting your time you should have let me die", she said with a sneer that covered her real emotions. In truth she was deadly afraid for if he was in any way like the person he once was he could easily win her over.

His eyes grew even more amused at her challenge. "I'll have you house trained in only a week my dear."

Serena watched him and wished with all her heart she had some energy to move so she could slap him across the face. She grimaced at the idea of his actions towards her, once long ago he wouldn't have thought of such sickening thoughts. "Over my dead body", she bit back at him.

His smile grew even wider as he sat down at her bed side, Endymion lifted his hand and brought it to her cheek before he let his finger trail down her neck. As his hand seemed to seek lower Serena gulped down her fear. His touch was cold and sent shivers up her spine. "Don't touch me", she warned.

He continued to trail his hand down lower until he cupped her breast. He smiled but did nothing and for a long moment there was only silence. "What can you do about it", he whispered huskily.

She glared at him but said nothing; it was the only front she could put on. She was scarred yes but she wouldn't show it to him. "Ah… nothing I see. You see you are already on your way to becoming my pet", he said finally pulling away from her.

His smile broadened and without another word he disappeared. Serena felt the tears finally rise now that he had gone; it was true he had become a monster; inside she knew it had been true but she didn't want to believe it. Serena closed her eyes and tried to think of some brilliant way to get out of the situation she was in now. She would have to wait until she was at least strong enough to walk before she could do anything and until then she was at his mercy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion watched the screen with critical eyes always searching for a sign of connection. The incident in the drainer room could not have been a coincidence for as soon as she was freed from the drainers did his pain go away. He had never been drained before but he had felt like all of his energy and perhaps even his soul was departing from his body, something that nearly every human who had encountered a drainer was supposed to feel. However, he had no proof what so ever that they were connected, only that she was the only one truly feeling the pain he had at the exact same time. Not to mention he felt as if he had known her from somewhere, but could not place exactly where she was from.

'**_I WON"T LEAVE YOU_'**, Endymion's eyes widened as he heard the woman's voice echo inside of his head. It would be the third time he had heard it and every time he heard it he felt anguish and dread, but he had no reason to feel that way. Sometimes he could feel someone holding him but he could never figure out who this mystery was. This 'Sere' was the most likely candidate but he had yet to find the woman.

"Yet again musing over your past I see", drawled a voice Endymion knew all to well. From the shadows Kunzite appeared with a curious smile on his lips.

"I see you've recognized it yet again", he said turning his head slightly to watch the man out of the corner of his eye.

"It's a waste of time my friend. By the way you have angered our Queen by not presenting yourself at the ball last night. But I noticed you did keep the girl alive after you collapsed. Might I ask why?"

"She might have a connection to me. And if she does I want to know why", he stated before turning back to the screen that monitored the girl.

"If she does Beryl will kill her before she can even speak of your past. I'm warning you Endymion do not dig into things you don't know of or there will be severe consequences", Kunzite warned harshly.

"Does my past really threaten us so", dared Endymion who spun around to meet his friend's harsh gaze.

"Do what you want with the girl Endymion but I warn you if she is an any way connected to your past Beryl will find out and have her killed before she can utter a single word." Kunzite bowed his head in respect before disappearing back into the shadows from which he came obviously avoiding the question. Once again leaving Endymion to endless conclusions and always wondering why it was that the Dark Kingdom was hiding something from him but yet still acting as if they didn't know what he was speaking of.

Endymion groaned angrily before slamming his fist against the desk that the monitor sat on. "Damn this world and its pretences." Endymion shook his head before turning back to the screen and leaning on the table to watch the girl.

She wasn't moving at all but he still searched for signs, anything that connected this girl to him. Her eyes were obviously closed there for she was sleeping, it was then he heard her whisper something. Endymion turned to a nearby computer and replayed the words that had come from her mouth only this time the volume was turned up. "Darien" is what it sounded like and it served as another clue to his puzzle. Immediately his mind flashed back to the drainer room where he had heard the woman's voice in his head whisper that name. That very name had been come across him even in his dreams before and was recognizable. But as always the knowledge of that name was once more just beyond his grasp. He would take his chances with the girl, she had to have had a connection to him it could not be a coincidence of that he was convinced.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Cold ice blue eyes looked over the once proud city of Tokyo. His mind filled with confusion and like the man he served, he was always searching for answers to his own past. Though he could remember most of it, it seemed that there was always something missing from it, as if there was a major chunk of his memory that he could not remember. Yes he had served Endymion in his past life as his highest ranking general and bodyguard, but it always felt that there was always something missing in his memories every time he went over them. "What are you thinking of my general", asked a slithery voice from the shadows.

"Only of finding that weakling of a Sailor Scout my lady", Kunzite replied casually as he turned to his queen with a bow.

"Ah yes my most loyal general I knew I would have no doubts in you", said Beryl as she revealed herself from the shadows her voice hinting strongly that he should not be thinking of anything else.

"Of course my lady I am always your servant", he replied with a polite bow of his head.

"So tell me is our prince still pondering over his past", she asked coming to stand along side of him.

Kunzite was hesitant but answered her anyway, "No my lady he has yet to tell me anything new about things like that." Though he was loyal to his queen, his life and soul had been pledged to his prince, if it came down to whom he would risk his life for it would have to be Endymion for he would never go back on his pledge.

"Well that's always good news", she said folding her arms across her chest and looking out the window.

"Tell me of the human he has taken into his bed chambers", she ordered without turning to him.

"She is a woman my lady who is quite defiant, however, she is quite beautiful. Endymion intends to make her his pet", he said well aware that those words could make the Queen go into a fit of jealousy.

Like he had predicted her eyes flashed in anger and she turned to him with a sneer. "How despicable, for him to be mingling with a human."

Kunzite nodded his head before saying quickly, "My lady you forget that he also is human."

"Nonsense Kunzite a human has compassion and Endymion does not. I have made him into what he is, and I assure you he will never change. He may bleed but his heart is very much like our own."

"But my lady were we not once human also? In both our past and new lives", he asked with curiosity.

Her violet eyes widened before she turned to him with a bark, "WE HAVE CONVERTED", she took in a breath to calm herself before speaking once more, "we belong to the dark kingdom and for that they have given us never ending lives, unless of course we are killed by supernatural powers that is. Now I do not want to hear you even compare ourselves to humans again is that understood?"

"Yes my lady", he said with another bow of the head, his mind wondering back to when he had sold his soul as a human many years ago. Beryl had done the same as well in both her past and new life.

"If you'll excuse me general I must attend to our god. Good luck in your hunt tonight may we find that scrawny little thing that calls herself Sailor Moon", with that said the fiery red headed queen turned away from him and faded away, obviously transporting.

Shaking his head he turned back to the window and leaned against the frame with his fore arm. He looked onto the city that had caused so much havoc for his kingdom. Three of his friends and fellow comrades had been taken there, all by the Sailor Scouts. But always before his comrades died there was something in their eyes that he had seen, almost as if a realization had dawned upon them. If it was true then they had probably received flashbacks from both of their lives and seen something that he wanted desperately to know. However, what he feared the most was that as he had taken each of the Sailor Scouts lives they too had the same exact look in their eyes as they had closed them for the final time. All of it was a knowledge of something he was sure he needed to know. But always there was one pretty soldier whose eyes he had looked into, whose eyes he would never forget. The soldier of Venus, one who looked much like Sailor Moon only her hair was more golden almost as if it were made from the sun, and her eyes were a much lighter hue of blue. Her beauty was astonishing, much like the goddess of love Aphrodite. Closing his eyes he saw the picture of her broken body smashed into a broken window, her head leaning back against the inside of the frame of the window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Kunzite smiled with satisfaction as the last of the Sailor Scouts he had been fighting smashed into a nearby window. He sauntered up to her, the smile never leaving his lips. As he looked upon her, he almost grimaced at the sight she made. Her head was leaned back against the frame of the window on the inside of the store, her arms leaning up against the frame on the outside. The rest of her body was strewn on the ground. If it were not for the blood and shattered glass one would have thought she was just resting and leaning against the window frame probably trying to tan. Her golden hair was matted with blood and her arms were sliced up from the glass they leaned upon. Her legs were broken but he could still see her chest rising and falling. It was clear she was struggling for air as he heard her wheezing. Kneeling down to the ground he lifted her body from the window sill and brought her away from the glass. He cradled her though he did not know why he had done it or done it with such gentleness. When he looked into her blue eyes he watched as they grew wide at the sight of his own. Blood dripped down from her lip and she started coughing up blood, yet her eyes, her blue eyes never left his, though they looked not to be looking at him at all. She chocked some more and he brought a hand to her face to move some of her once astonishing hair away from her face that still was beautiful despite the blood and wounds. At that moment he felt a deep sorrow form inside him and why he could never truly explain. Tears sprung to her eyes before they started falling down her face, it was clear then that her life was coming to an end. "Kunzite, I…I'm…s…sorry", was all she could get out before she faded away completely. Her eyes never shut, they just kept on looking straight at him and it was then he knew that that moment would haunt him forever. He shut her eyes and felt a piece of him peel away but why he couldn't tell. He had never spoken to this woman, and as far as he knew he had only felt hate towards her. _

_"Get away from her", cried out the leader of the Sailor Scouts. He laid her down gently before standing up to face Sailor Moon. He knew that if she was alive that his last remaining comrade had been taken from him. Both anger and sorrow filled him and he took it out on Sailor Moon._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kunzite's eyes snapped open as the memory came to an end. He still often thought about the pretty sailor soldier. It haunted his every night, and as always left him pondering over her words. Why had she apologized? Did she have anything to do with the past? These and several other questions always arose. Sighing he rubbed his temples and tried not to picture her lying there helpless against the window sill, broken. He had gone back to her body after Sailor Moon had been carried off by the great Tuxedo Mask. He had knelt down and tried to search her face for something that could hint at answers for his questions. He had stayed there for awhile holding her body before his body pulsed with a familiar power, summoning him back to his kingdom. He had set her down carefully and had started to walk away before he heard a feminine giggle, he had stopped then and turned around but found no one. He could have sworn then that he felt arms encircle his waist and a lovely voice whisper into his ear, "Remember me." But there was no one, only the wind. Kunzite turned away from the window with a sigh and yet again as he began to walk away wind swept past him carrying silvery laughter on its tendrils that lightly brushed against him almost as if nudging him to do something. But as always he could not decode the winds message.

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER LADIES AND GENLTEMEN! Well what did you think? Hopefully you all liked it because I actually put a lot of thought into it and found that it was a hell of a lot easier to write then the last chapter which took me like a month to write. Well please leave me a review I always look forward to them. I'd like to give a special thanks to dreams-of-mist who gave me a couple of ideas to work with and made my story a heck of a lot more flexible. I always love longer reviews that give me a couple of ideas and a few critiques. On another note I am not going to rush the love in this one, but don't worry, I swear it will happen but everything in the story has to develop and unfold so please be patient. And as for the other sailor scouts and generals being resurrected I am definitely not going to tell you about that one because I haven't exactly decided. By the way I just now noticed how many errors I have in my notes, which is really pathetic. Ok I'm done now – Silent Figure**


	6. A Small Measure of Peace

**Title: Ashes of the Past**

**Chapter: Five**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: Yeah don't own any of these characters. All that good stuff.**

_A light breeze drifted across her face, tingling her senses and bringing her to the surface of consciousness. Her eyes looked around the white marble room with admiration and wonder. She found herself scanning surroundings so familiar to her that she was sure she knew where everything was placed. Another light breeze drifted around her and seemed to pull her towards the open doors that lead to the outside world. Slowly she arose from the silk covered bed and walked to the balcony doors which blew open before she could turn the knobs of the doors, the wind blowing all around her and encircling her as well as bringing her glorious silvery hair into the air among the white draperies that had covered the door. Opening her eyes she gasped in wonder as she found a beautiful blue sphere hanging above her head in the starlit sky, the sphere known to her people as Earth. Walking forward she stepped onto the cool white marble of the balcony so she could look out across the sky. A smile lit her face as she watched the sun come up slowly across the horizon, the sun beginning to block out the blue orb from her sight, but lighting the land before her showing her the wonders of a long forgotten ancient world. "How Beautiful", she whispered to herself as the suns rays brushed against her cheek, the wind still surrounding her, causing her night gown to billow in the wind. This was her heaven and haven and it felt as if she had waited forever to reach it._

"_Serenity", a voice called out to her, a voice so gentle and familiar that it made her heart soar to hear it once more. Turning around she looked inside her bedroom and spotted a figure. One she couldn't quite see through the draperies of her doors. She stepped forward to pull away the draperies but found that the world surrounding her was fading away to leave her surrounded by nothing._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Serena", someone whispered insistently into the ear of the sleeping woman. After whispering it harshly one more time, blue eyes were revealed to the insistent whisperer. They blinked away confusion and disorientation to reveal recognition and finally joy.

"Molly", asked Serena hoping to god that the young woman who sat at her bed side was indeed real. Long ago she had had a friend who looked exactly like the woman who sat in front of her now, short curly red brown hair and sweet blue eyes that told you all of her emotions. As Serena looked into her eyes she saw something she would have never found in Molly's eyes, there was no hope or shine. This woman's eyes were dull and worn though there was a hint of a spark in her eye.

Tears welled up in her eyes before she spoke to Serena, "Yeah it's me."

Something that hadn't been shown on her face in so long finally was shown, for the first time in years Serena actually smiled, her own tears forming in her eyes, only these were not of sadness but happiness. Serena started to push herself up but her old friend stopped her.

"You're not ready yet. The drainers have taken a lot from you and it will take a while for you to regain your strength old friend", she said taking Serena's hand into her own.

"I thought everyone, I ever knew died", Serena whispered to her friend while squeezing her hand. She was afraid that if she let go of her that Molly would disappear and she would be alone again.

Molly nodded her head in agreement, the tears finally sliding down her cheeks. "Yeah me too", she replied her voice choking on her tears.

Molly wiped her eyes and sniffled, but ended up hugging her tightly. "I have been so alone for the past five years my friend. To see you again has brought some hope back into this dreadful life of mine", she whispered into her friends ear.

Serena managed to lift her arms and hug her friend back, though she found that lacked the strength to squeeze. Molly pulled away and wiped her eyes once again before sitting back on the side of the bed. "All of the servants of this castle are humans and we heard that Master Endymion had taken a human who had been drained though had survived into his quarters. I immediately came to check on it, I am his head maid servant and have access to his quarters", she said with a bow of her head.

"So there are more humans alive like yourself", Serenity questioned. Molly gave a curt nod giving Serena her answer.

"Thank the gods", whispered Serena as she felt her eyes begin to droop.

"We shall catch up later dear one. For now you must rest. I see that you have lost more energy then is healthy for your body", Molly said patting her friends hand before standing up and straightening her black uniform. Serena nodded sleepily before completely falling into a deep slumber.

Molly watched her friend before turning around and exiting the room. As she shut the door she leaned against it and smiled happily. For so many years she had felt so alone even when she had made friends with some of the other servants. Her life had seemed decollate and always hopeless. Out of what seemed like nowhere a hand slammed against the door breaking her reverie. Turning to look at the man who stood in front of her she bowed her head in fear. "What are you doing here", Endymion growled out warning her that if she didn't answer there would be a harsh punishment.

She dared not look into his eyes for it was law that humans were always below them. "I…I was…was checking your room to see if it was clean. None of my maids have been in it for the past few days", she replied meekly, her head bowed.

She heard him sigh and felt him pull away from her. "You better have been, human. Now get back to your room, I will call for you when I need you and your maids", he ordered.

Molly bowed and scuttled away and turned once to see her master step into the room she had just come from. He had an interest in her friend Serena that much was clear but why? She was extremely beautiful yes, but so were many other humans yet he had not taken a second glance at them. When Molly had walked into the room she had stopped short as she spotted the woman in her master's bed. Her skin was ashen pale and she looked extremely weak, but her face had been so familiar to her, the only thing that had thrown her off was the woman's hair. It was not in the 'meatball' hairstyle that everyone had come to know her for, and its color had lightened to an almost silver color. But her face was the same as the girl she had known, though her beauty was now shinning more clearly for the entire world to see. Though another question arose in Molly's head and had yet to quit nagging at her. How could her friend, the weak crybaby of a girl she knew Serena to be, survive the drainers like she did? No human had ever lasted in those things beyond a minute, and it was said that the woman in her master's room had lasted for more then five minutes. Sighing Molly accepted that she could not answer these questions though she would find out eventually. For now she could not see Serena until Endymion allowed his maids in the room, so she would have to wait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion walked around the bed all the while looking at the sleeping girl. She seemed at rest though he found that something was off. He searched her face for any clues as to what could have changed in her appearance. He had watched her sleep before and something had definitely changed in the way she had slept. "You know it's rather rude to stare at someone", she said her eyes snapping open.

He stayed silent and chose only to watch her, his eyes widened a little bit as she sat up. Already she had gained some strength, something he wouldn't expect a human to do in less then at least two weeks. Though for her it had only taken three days for her to sit up, she had to lean against the headboard to keep her position but her eyes, though fragile starred at him daring him to say something. "It is my rooms you sleep in human, I believe I can do whatever I want", he replied with a smirk.

She glared at him but said nothing for there truly was nothing she could say. The two just starred at one another analyzing each other. Serena found that he had not changed from the man she had known, there was no signs of aging other then that all traces of the man inside she had come to know Darien to be had disappeared. He was still as handsome as ever but a cold arrogant type of handsome, the type that seemed almost unreachable to touch or affect. Endymion had analyzed her as a strong willed human that had something burning inside of her that kept her going, but her eyes mirrored that of wounds that had probably long ago been inflicted onto her soul most likely by the very kingdom he served. Serena was the first to turn away not bearing to look at him any longer. "You're a strange human. Quite remarkable in strength though you are capable of being weak and certainly being killed", he said his thoughts out loud.

She turned to him a glint in her eye that warned him of something. "I'm not weak enough to succumb to what it is you want me to be", she gritted through her teeth.

He smiled and chuckled a bit before coming to the side of the bed and pushing the curtains out of the way. "Ah…but you will. In time you will."

Serena sneered but found that she could barely keep her eyes open. "Sleep human, you need the rest. You will not be useful to me if you are not healthy." Serena so badly wanted to protest but her body wanted to sleep and she couldn't fight the need to do so. She sunk back down to the pillows and the last thing she saw was all of the black curtains surrounding her and Endymion's figure speaking though she found she could not figure out what it was he was saying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kunzite watched the screen with interest. "Enjoying yourself Kunzite", asked the voice of the man who had just appeared on the screen blocking out all view of the bedroom.

Kunzite let out a chuckle and leaned back against his chair. "As a matter of fact Endymion I am. The girl seems quite interesting", he replied with a smile.

"Ah you take to much interest in my matters. You wouldn't be spying now would you", he asked.

"No my friend I am currently not serving as our queen's spy that I promise, just amusing myself with your actions. You know I am actually thinking on betting you that the girl will win out on this little game you have set up between the two of you."

Endymion only smiled and shook his head at his friend's amusement before meeting his gaze through the screen once more. "If it is a bet you want then it is a bet you'll have", he said with a low chuckle.

"Fine my friend but I'm telling you now, I don't think you will be able to bed let alone tame this human", insisted Kunzite. But as he spoke those words he found that he believed they were true. No human had ever, ever acted the way this one did and if they were defiant they had ended up being broken the moment they found out they would loose their lives if they did not succumb to the Dark Kingdom's will. But this woman had nearly lost hers and still was defiant. It seemed as if her fear was not death and that it was something a lot stronger then that, but he could not tell what it was.

"You're on my friend", Endymion said before the screen went blank leaving Kunzite to himself and his thoughts. There was definitely something familiar about this woman and something foreboding about her very presence, but he could not tell what it was about her that he recognized. It was a lot like the Venus warrior only he had felt that the woman who lay in Endymion's bed did not just affect him but the entire world around her. This only increased his confusion, for the Venus warrior he had felt a deep and painful sorrow for her death that he could not describe, it was as if she had been dear to him once. When the woman who had escaped the drainers had been dying he did not feel sorrow but a horror that scarred the wits out of him. Almost as if her dying would destroy everything and every chance he had to…to do something he could not explain. Kunzite frowned and rubbed his temples trying to clear his mind of the thoughts that had arisen. The more he thought on these matters the more he became confused and doubtful of the life he was living now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion sighed and tried to think of something else other than the girl in his rooms. She was definitely not something he had expected; he was sure he could break her but knew it would be hard. She was so damned strong willed that it put him on edge. Most human women would have jumped at the thought to be his pet, one because it was their lives that was being jeopardized and two because most thought him to be remarkably handsome. Finally he forced himself to stop pacing and to sit down on the black leather coach in front of his fire. Looking into it he felt a spark inside his soul light, but just as quickly as it came did the spark disappear. This spark seemed to awaken some sort of recognition in his mind and soul, though what it was this recognition was of was not known to him. His head turned to the side when he heard the girl sigh in her sleep, it was a content sigh he had never heard from her before. Standing up from his position on his couch he walked to the bed side and pushed aside the draperies to watch the woman sleep, as he had done so, so many times before.

He watched her carefully and figured she was probably dreaming of something that made her happy, because for once there was no fear written on her face, no just happiness. _'Memories, she must be dreaming of memories from before the attack'_, he thought with a groan. "At least you have memories human, for I assure you it is not pleasant to go without them. Better to remember then not, never forget that", he whispered to her watching and waiting for her eyes to open. Her eyes stayed close, her breath even, and it seemed that there was no sign that she had gotten the message.

He shook his head and backed away from the bed still watching her sleeping figure. In the back of his mind he had stored the image of her sleeping serenely, as to why he could not answer. As he shut the door behind him he did not notice her eyes peak open from behind her lids and watch him leave.

Serena's finally let out the breath she had seemed to be holding. She had heard his words, but kept her face as still as possible, so she would not give away that she was not sleeping. She pushed herself a little bit, before realizing she didn't have enough strength to actually sit up. "Well you just make my life a living hell", she muttered to no one, though wishing she could say it to his face. Sighing, she leaned her head back against the head board of the bed.

For a moment she closed her eyes though when she heard the sound of rustling fabric she immediately reopened them. She turned her head slightly her eyes widening as they met ice blue eyes. She gasped in surprise holding her to tongue so she would not let the man who sat her bed's sides name escape her lips. "Well you certainly are a pretty one, though I don't see the fire you have shown my prince", he said with a smirk on his lips.

With those words all of the hate she ever felt towards Kunzite surfaced and it was shown on her face. She kept her mouth shut, for she knew the cruel ways of the man who starred intently at her. "Ah, you've seen me before. I recognize recognition, I also see hate. Why is that human?"

She still kept her mouth shut afraid that anything she would say would bring Kunzite to the conclusion of her being the famed sailor soldier. "I hear you have a harsh tongue yet you keep silent around me? Are you afraid", he asked daring her to speak.

"No. I am not afraid of you, but I know what kind of a monster you are. I've seen your destruction", that's all she could manage to say without completely going off on the man. If she were to fight him at the moment then she would surely loose. Looking at him she told herself that when she was stronger she would kill him. Kill him for all the pain he had caused her, he had taken her four best friends and fellow scouts, the people who were sisters to her and the man she loved.

Kunzite smirked and stood up from the bed, nodding his head. "Interesting. I shall keep an eye on you human for I sense what kind of trouble you can cause." Before she could reply he had disappeared into the shadows. Serena felt herself trembling, she had not seen Kunzite in years. '_The last time I saw him he…stop it Serena. To think about it will only bring you more tears and you cannot cry in front of them'_, Serena thought to herself.

Serena slipped back down to the pillows and allowed her body to rest, only this time as she dreamt, she did not dream of fond memories but of the ones Kunzite had been apart of, the ones that tore her soul apart every day.


	7. Destiny's Path

**Title: Ashes of the Past**

**Chapter: Six**

**Author: Silent figure**

**Author's note: Oh my god I know it's taken me forever to update but I finally have. sighs It took me long enough huh? Sorry I had to be in the right mood to write this, it's strange that way. As for updates on my other stories well I am going to go back and completely revise "Prophecy" because it just sucks don't worry same kind of events. And as for "Revenge is Sweet" I already have started a chapter and it's about four pages long and I try to get it to about seven before I post it. So hopefully it won't be too long…alright well enjoy and please please leave me a review I'm always interested in hearing what people thought about it.**

_A gentle breeze laced through the air carrying ashes of the remains of a city that was once proud. Though the nature of the breeze quickly changed and it became a gust gladly encircling two figures shielding them from the view of the other. Only one noise reached the ears of the female figure and that noise was her heart hammering against her chest. On the outside she looked as if she was a soldier waiting and ready for the battle that was about to ensue. But deep down she knew she was terrified for she had already been defeated by the platinum haired warrior who stood on the other side of the wall of wind and dust once. As the dust began to clear she saw his figure and knew that if she did not act that he would take that moment to charge at her, so her fingers immediately touched her tiara, her soul pulsing with power as it formed in between her fingers and transferred into her tiara. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that the wind was picking up again, the wall of dust beginning to become thick once more. "It's been awhile", a voice she knew well whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened but she did not hesitate to remove her tiara and throw it at the man behind her, just barely dodging his attack herself._

_Laughter rang through out the air, a cackle that sent chills through out her body. "You expect to kill me with that", the voice of the Dark Kingdom General mocked, his voice echoing all around her._

_"Why don't you show yourself? Or are you afraid? Afraid that you will turn out like your friend Zoicite", Serena called back knowing she would strike a nerve._

_"Wow you've gotten braver. But bravery will not save you my dear. And where is your tuxedo mask? Surely you are frightened that you have no one to protect you this time", Kunzite replied his voice to the left of her. _

_She knew she was being circled and it frustrated her to no end that she could not pin point his presence. And the fierce sand storm was blocking her view of her enemy. "Frightened of you? It is you Kunzite who seems frightened for you will not reveal yourself", Serena replied knowing that her voice clearly betrayed how she felt. Her voice told her enemy that she had no fear though she knew her heart told another story._

_Serena felt it then, a huge amount of energy heading her way. She moved out of the way and headed in the direction she knew Kunzite to be in. She dodged yet another blast glad that her senses were right. Soon she found that she was out of the storm and facing a view that rooted her to the ground. In front of her lay remains of hundreds of humans, their bodies all covered in ash and soot, their skin and hair grey. Her eyes roamed over the figures, horror written all over her face. "Dreadful isn't it", a voice with no one that it belonged to called. _

_"It is too bad that soon you will be among this ruin." Serena screamed then as she felt something pierce through her shoulder. She turned to look at her shoulder where some kind of dagger had pierced through the fabric of her costume. Groaning she reached over and gritting her teeth yanked it out of her shoulder. It was in the shape of a rounded arrow head but thinner and more agile. To her spectator's surprise she did not cry just merely took the pain. _

_"What a coward you are! Not even showing your face when you attack", Serena called out spinning around searching the windows and tops of the fallen building to find Kunzite. _

_From atop of a building to the left he stood watching the woman. To him she looked pitiful and she looked as if she belonged there among the bodies of her fellow humans. Serena's eyes searched but she could see nothing only feel his presence though she could feel it all around her as if he were the very wind himself. She let out her breath, she would not die at his hands and certainly not before she saw Darien again. The two had agreed to search for survivors and get them to the harbor where they could take boats that were empty and get them out of the country, a routine the duo had been doing for the past year. She had just found a young child when she had felt the presence of another, the presence of someone dark. Lucky for her that Darien had come and taken the child Serena's eyes warning him that they were not alone when his eyes had met hers. He had only nodded and bounded away on the tops of fallen buildings with the young child safe in his arms. As she watched him disappear she felt a longing to go with him but knew she would be betraying her duty if she did. She snapped out of her thoughts as to why she had ended up in this situation when she heard the shrill whistling of energy as it passed through the air towards her. She managed to roll out of the way just in time. "Damn you are a tricky one. Always you slip from my grasp", Kunzite shouted with amusement as he emerged from the clouds of dust that the energy ball had created once it had hit a nearby building. _

_Serena's eyes narrowed as she watched Kunzite's every move. Groaning she lifted herself up off the ground trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. He continued to circle her, a smile never leaving his face. He shook his head as he watched her all the while saying, "Oh come now can't you make it a little bit easier for me to kill you? After all I got rid of those pesky friends of yours…I did you a favor. I made sure they would join you in the after life I could have just changed them into one of us." _

_Serena sneered, her blood boiling with the rage she felt. The man who walked around her had torn from her, her very best friends. "They would have never joined you", Serena growled. It was then she felt it, inside her body a power surging up from her bones and into the palms of her hands. Her anger was causing it and as she thought of her friends and the labor of burying their broken bodies her rage only increased until the power she had felt became visible. _

_She released it and aimed it straight for the man who had caused so much suffering. Just before he had been hit his eyes had widened in shock, surprise, and even fear. She smiled as he was slammed against a wall of a nearby building and fell to the ground dust covering him. From where she stood he looked as if he were one of the corpses. She walked over to him climbing over the debris to see his body lying face down in the dirt along with the humans. Within the blink of an eye she found herself up in the air with his hand around her neck. Her hands immediately found his and she tried to pry his hands from her neck feeling, his grasp on her neck tighten even more. Looking down into his eyes she saw the anger and fire burning. "You thought you could kill me did you", he asked his grasp tightening once more._

_She choked feeling her lungs burn for her lack of oxygen. He threw her to the ground smiling as she made coughing sounds her hands finding her throat. He knelt down to her then and yanked her head back by her hair. Her eyes widened as she looked into his icy blue ones. He remained silent though and simply contented himself to look at the blood staining her uniform and her skin. He especially found himself attracted to the blood on the side of her lip. His white glove covered finger wiped the blood from the side of her lips and he smiled as he looked at it close up. "Beautiful…simply beautiful", he whispered entranced with the blood staining his glove. Serena cried out as he grabbed her wounded shoulder and pressed his fingers into her wound. _

_"Now you feel it don't you…that feeling when you know you're going to die", he whispered his eyes alight. _

_She glared and gritted her teeth as he squeezed her wounded shoulder harder before he stood up leaving her with alone with the pain. She watched and felt her body begin to shake in terror as she saw his tall form hovering over her fallen one. She had no energy to get up and simply blinked as she watched him outstretch his hand calling forth the power inside him to it. She closed her eyes then and knew that her life was coming to an end. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blue eyes shot open from behind the lids of a woman whose breath had become ragged and whose memories took hold and showed her what had happened after the event she had just seen in her dream. Sitting up she took in her surroundings, trying to calm herself down as she remembered how she had come to be in the black satin bed instead of her rough and home made cot in the cavern. Looking around she noticed the light that was streaming through the windows, though there was no sun there still was light. It was as if it were a rainy day in the days before the attack, so rare a day it was that Serena could not help but stare out the windows, so entranced was she with the black curtains billowing in the wind as it drifted through the windows that she did not notice the appearance of another. "Awake I see", a voice she knew well seemed to whisper.

Turning her attention to the raven haired man she could not help but fill emptiness as her blue eyes met his midnight ones. She said nothing, only starred at the man as he approached her, curiosity burning in his eyes. She felt like a deer caught in the head lights as he brushed aside the black see through curtains that surrounded her canopy bed and sat beside her. Her eyes widened as his hand brushed against her cheek, shivers running down her spine despite the coldness of his skin. "Tears are a human flaw, a weakness. When you sleep you shed many of these tears", he said his eyes entranced with the crystalline droplets that were rolling down her face.

When she said nothing he continued still entranced with the humanity he had never seen displayed in front of him before, "I've watched you as you've slept. Sometimes you cry out, other times you thrash around wildly begging for whatever you see to stop, and sometimes you are simply quite and still as death. I wonder…what it is that you dream about?"

Serena turned away from him then, breaking away from his gaze that she knew she could drown in. "Nothing your cold heart could ever comprehend", she bit out hatred laced in her voice.

He simply chuckled and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Interesting…simply interesting. Even in your moment of weakness you deny it. You truly are unique. Brave even. But such values will do you no good here…not in this world."

Her eyes widened a little as she noticed something change in his eyes, for a moment she saw the eyes of another person, the eyes of Darien starring back at her. To her disappointment she found that just as quickly as she saw it did it slip away. She watched as Endymion stiffened before releasing her and turning to the open door way where Kunzite stood with a smirk on his lips. "What is it you want", Endymion growled standing up and leaving the fiery beauty to herself.

Kunzite's smirk turned to a grin as he bowed mockingly to Endymion. "My lord the Queen wishes to speak with you."

Endymion rolled his eyes at the mention of his nosey Queen. "Oh what she's not going to intrude on me like she always does", he asked annoyance evident in his voice.

Kunzite just simply shrugged his shoulders and disappeared. Serena turned to Endymion her tears already dry and her memories blocked away as she thought of the evil witch that Endymion served. Instead a fiery heat rose up one that normally would have sent her into fighting mode. He turned to her then a small smile on his face as he caught the look on her face. "I shall come back my sweet don't worry", he said an amused grin on his face.

Serena sneered at his comment before biting back, "I'd rather you be away then here."

His grin widened as a few chuckles escaped his mouth. "My servants shall attend you soon. They will bring food and you will take a bath…do not worry I know you are not strong enough to walk yet so I will be back to attend to you myself."

Serena's eyes widened but before she could reply he too disappeared. She cursed under her breath before allowing herself to relax and lay back down. A few minutes later she heard a timid knock and decided it was best not to answer. The door opened anyway and in came Molly with a tray of food. Molly's eyes instantly became alight when she noticed Serena was awake. "Good you're up", Molly exclaimed as she made her way across the room and placed the tray on top of Serena's legs as Serena began to sit up already feeling that it was straining her body.

"Tell me is the food good here", Serena asked, a small smile reaching her lips and for once her eyes.

"Not for us servants but you are an exception the master has ordered the cooks here to make you genuine food. Today it's bacon and eggs…what a treat huh", she asked trying to sound happy for her friend.

Serena only nodded before she dug in, feeling the effects of not eating in a long time. She moaned in happiness as the bacon sizzled on her tongue, it had been so long since she had had a real breakfast. It was when she opened her eyes and looked into her friends that she realized that her friend probably felt the same. Wiping her hands together she smiled and pushed the tray away and towards her friend, half of the eggs still there and two of the four pieces of bacon still left. "Well I'm full would you care to eat the rest", Serena asked happy to see her friend's eyes light up at the prospect of eating real food.

At first Molly only looked around as if suspicious before she took a bite. And before Serena knew it the rest of her meal was completely gone. "Thank you Serena. It's been a long time…how could I ever repay you", she asked her eyes closed in pleasure as if she was still savoring the meal she had just had.

"I know of a way", Serena replied seriously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion sighed as he appeared before his queen who sat on the throne looking angry as ever. He kneeled before her despite the annoyance he felt for having to do so. "Rise my prince", she ordered her voice clearly stating that she was angry.

"You called my queen", he asked his eye brows shooting up in both amusement and in confusion as to her mood as he stood up.

"You did not attend the ball you were supposed to. Instead you went out and scavenged for humans only to bring back one. To have a human in the bed's of our kind is a disgrace Endymion", she answered her voice rising in volume with each word that came out of her mouth.

Endymion himself only with held his smile as he looked into his Queen's eyes that were aflame. "You have no explanation then", she asked her eyes widening in confusion.

Endymion allowed himself a smirk before he answered her in a monotone voice of a soldier, "I was told to search for Sailor Moon and that is what I did that night instead of dancing around and wasting time. The human I brought back is only for amusement besides is she not my kind…my queen." He bowed mockingly after that, allowing himself an even more amused grin as he arose from the bow to meet his queen's eyes.

Her eyes narrowed as she caught site of the look on his face, it was rather smug. "Do not EVER consider yourself human. Do you hear me Endymion? For if you consider yourself one of them then you are weak like them", she answered keeping her regal bearing though she spoke with a passion that clearly displayed her loathing for the human species.

"I understand my Queen", he replied with another bow keeping his face smooth as the surface of a lake deciding it was best not to anger her anymore than she already was.

"You may leave but this woman you have locked up in your chambers better be nothing more than a toy. Attachment is a weakness you know this", she said before turning away and waving her hand as if he were bothering her. When he reappeared in his room he heard the splashes of water and groaned before he turned toward his bathing chamber.

The wooden door was open and through the crack he could see his maid attending the girl he had captured, the tub obstructing his view of her body. His maid was washing her hair with potions and mixtures with what looked like a smile on her face. "Thank you so much Molly", the girl said allowing her head to rest on the edge of the rather large black marble Victorian style tub.

"No problem", the maid replied simply before she began to hum a tune that was somehow familiar to him.

His captive began to smile before humming along to the tune. "My it has been a long time since I've heard that song, Sakura... how I've missed hearing its tune."

"You can rinse now", was the maid's blunt reply. It was obvious that something was beginning to bother her.

Apparently the girl noticed as well and spoke of it after she had dunked her head under the water, disappearing from his view. "What's wrong Molly?"

The maid looked down at her then and opened her mouth before shutting it again as if she couldn't form the right words. "Go ahead", the girl said this time looking into his maid's eyes urging her to speak.

For a moment it was silent until the maid took a deep breath before answering, "Rena I've been wondering…about the master and …well what he wants with you. Has he…."

"Raped me", his captive, Rena, asked rather bluntly. The maid only nodded her head, her eyes wide in fear and pity.

"No…he wants me to come willingly to his bed", Rena answered rather emotionlessly as she turned back around and leaned against the edge of the tube once more.

"Well have you come to his bed", Molly asked curiosity and fear of the answer burning in her eyes.

"No. I will never come to his bed either", Rena replied whipping around angrily to face her friend as if she had just insulted her.

Molly just looked into her friends eyes for a moment, searching for truth and sincerity which she found, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth. "Alright I believe you. It's just…you have it better than anyone I know Rena, that is human of course. If the master asked you for an exchange of your body for such a lifestyle what would you choose", Molly asked skeptically.

"I would NEVER make such an exchange and that is something I swear to you", Rena said a passion burning in her eyes that was clearly displayed in her voice.

Molly smiled then, a true smile. "Good." Rena rested her back against the tub once more and closed her eyes as Molly began to message her temples.

"Rena", Molly asked breaking the peaceful silence, her eyes looking straight ahead as if she were in some trance.

"Yes Molly", answered Rena opening one eye before she opened the other intent on listening to what her friend had to say.

"Do you think that well the master…that he looks like…well looks exactly like that guy who always called you…"

"NO…DON'T EVER COMPARE THOSE TWO AGAIN" Serena interrupted as she whirled around on her friend clearly angered. Her breath was ragged and what looked like tears were forming in her eyes.

Her friend was completely stunned and her face looked somewhat stricken before she replied meekly, "B...But I thought…thought…that you…"

"Well you thought wrong", Rena answered her grip on the tub's edges tightening to the point that her knuckles were turning white, her body beginning to shake.

That was when she turned her back to Molly and faced him and he saw it, a few droplets of her tears drop down the sides of her cheek. "I'm sorry Molly…it's just…nothing ok? Can we just forget it", she asked her voice shaking as she wiped away the tears.

Molly just looked down at her blonde head with sympathy. "Did you love him", she asked beginning to see her feelings for this mysterious man that looked like Endymion.

Endymion's brow furrowed when the girl didn't respond to his maid. The girl only turned to his maid and titled her head upwards to look into her eyes. He realized that in a way they were communicating and he knew the answer was probably yes. The maid's eyes were filled with sympathy as she patted her head before she kissed it. "He's gone…I know how it feels believe me I do."

Endymion groaned and decided to leave the two to their conversations and all that estrogen that was filling the room. He sat down on his black leather coach and looked into the cackling fire that was laughing at him. That girl couldn't possibly be the 'Sere' he was looking for but something about her just told him she knew him. Somehow, perhaps it was the way she looked when she had first looked upon his face. There had been recognition and then pain before it was concealed by rebellion and defiance. _'Who am I kidding? That girl I'm searching for is probably dead…but then again that maid seemed to recognize me…in fact when I had first seen her she had looked astonished', _he thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

When he had first seen the maid she had looked stricken and stunned, he had thought it was because of his amount of power, his status, or the fact that he looked good. He smiled at that thought. He would have a talk with the maid later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Molly helped her out of the tub after the two had had a good cry over the past. In fact Serena had even told her the story of her and Darien of course modifying a lot of the details. Serena stumbled into the towel Molly held up once she had left her alone to stand. "Woah…woah take it slow. You're still weak", Molly chided.

Serena just smiled weakly already feeling the strains of walking over to the bath with Molly's help. Molly shook her head as she sat her down in a nearby chair. "Alright now to get you a proper night gown you're going to be in one for quite a while you know."

Serena let a smile appear on her face as she watched Molly leave the room and return moments later with a rather interesting black night gown. In her hands was a slip of the finest black polyester material she had ever seen. It was a short mid thigh length gown that had a very low cut for the chest that was almost a v- neck though slightly wider. It wasn't so bad but what held the front and back piece together was a corset like lace up on both sides of the dress. "I'm sorry Rena but it's the master's orders…now let's get you dressed."

"You can't say that by putting that thing on that I will be getting dressed", replied still looking at her "night gown". Molly just rolled her eyes before she slipped the top of it over Serena's head. Serena barely being able to move had no choice but to accept the dress with a sigh.

"Well I must say you look positively radiant", Molly said rather proud of herself for getting it on Serena without a complaint.

"Oh shut up", Serena replied glaring at her friend whose eyes were dancing with merriment and amusement.

"Alright let's get you into bed before the master gets here", Molly ordered, walking over to her friend and placing her arm over her shoulder before heaving her up. She groaned feeling Serena go slack.

"You have to help me here", Molly grunted as she opened the door and entered the dark room where her friend was held captive.

Serena gritted her teeth and stood up already feeling that she could do it not a moment longer, but forced herself to take a few steps into her room. They managed to make it to the one of the thick columns of the canopy bed. Serena clung to it as Molly took a rest on the edge of the bed. "You're still as heavy as ever you know."

Serena giggled though stopped short as soon as she felt another presence in the room. "Out maid", Endymion ordered standing up from the couch looking at her, anger clearly written in his eyes.

Serena turned towards Molly who seemed to be frozen solid in fear. "NOW", he barked. Both Molly and Serena jumped at the harshness of his voice. Molly bowed before quickly getting out of the room.

Serena clung even tighter to the pole as her eyes met his. "You simply amaze me human. Always you are defiant never obeying commands and you knew it would anger me if you had a maid attend to you and not me. Yet you did it anyway", he reprimanded his eyes still holding hers as he walked up to her.

His hand found the back of her neck, his fingers brushing up against the soft curls of her silky soft hair. "Not to mention you're amazing amount of strength and will power. Already you can stand up and walk though not for very long. No human could possibly do that in the amount of time that you have done such things", he said leaning down real close to her.

She glared at him as his eyes danced with laughter he did not let escape from his lips. "Get away from me", she bit out.

He only cackled and stepped back from her. "Well how will you ever be able to get on the bed then? Surely you know you will need help."

The heat of her glare only intensified his mocking. She let go of the pole and took a step forward towards Endymion holding herself erect letting her pride show through. She took yet another step feeling her energy draining away as she did so. It took all of her will power not to cringe from the pain she was feeling for straining her body. The smirk on Endymion's lips stayed, however, and before she knew it she stumbled and fell to the floor her hair splaying all around her. Her fore arms were the only thing holding up her upper body. She heard him chuckle right above her though she dared not look into his eyes. "Impressive but as you see I was right you need help", he mocked.

Serena began to shake, not from fear but from the effort of trying to pull herself up. She managed to get her hands underneath her and push her self up only to drop once more, feeling the full weight of her weak body. She groaned and tried again but failed, darkness beginning to take place of her eye sight. Before she passed out she felt one warm strong arm slip under her legs and the other under her arm pits before she was hoisted into the air. "Stubborn woman", Darien muttered into her ear before the darkness completely consumed her.

**Ooooh hoo hooo….yeah so what did you guys think? As for what happened in the past well that will be awhile before you find out exactly what happened…but hey I hope you enjoy it. I'm always up for reviews and I know I don't respond to them all the time but…I read them in fact I have every review ever written saved so please please leave me one again…thank you. – Silent Figure **


	8. Burning the Past

**Title: Ashes of the Past**

**Chapter: Seven**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Authors Note and Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters though the story idea is mine. By the way guys I know it has been FOREVER since I last updated this or even "Revenge is Sweet" and I apologize my life has become so hectic since I've entered the Junior year of high school. Really no one told me it was quite a bitch. Not to mention I have been very busy with softball, modeling, and now a boyfriend on top of that. Plus I haven't really had much inspiration for either of these two stories. I do have one chapter completed for "For Love or War" and have started another . I did start another chapter for "Revenge is Sweet", but I'm not sure where exactly I want to take that story. So yeah please enjoy this update it may be awhile before the next, you never know. **

_Mist surrounded him blinding him from what lay before him. He heard the sound of metal clashing and the agonizing screams of men dying. The stench of blood filled his nostrils as he tried to find his bearings. Finally he was brave enough to take a step forward and see what lay beyond the barrier of mist. A battle field stood before him with thousands of men going at one another. A few men ran right past him, though none seemed to take in his presence. 'Where am I', he couldn't help but think. He continued walking before he tripped over something hard and fell to the ground. Standing up he looked at the gorgeous face of a sailor scout, her black hair matted with blood, her violet eyes open and blood stained the white of her uniform. A man lay right next to her, his short blond hair matted with blood as well and his porcelain face ashen white with patches of his skin slightly burned, his grey uniform that resembled Kunzite's burned as well. His face seemed familiar and grief filled him as he looked upon the two. Somehow he knew that they had been the cause of one another's death and that once long ago they had loved each other. Looking around he found more bodies surrounding the couple and continued on. He found two more couples slaughtered and like before he felt that the couples had done it to one another both in similar uniforms as the first couple. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Kunzite and a long blond haired scout fighting. A gold chain spiraled forth from her hand and encircled him catching him in her intended trap, but she did nothing, only held him prisoner. "What's the matter princess? To weak to finish me off", he asked._

_Endymion turned his head then to look at the panting woman whose eyes were glazed over with tears. Her whole body was shaking with what seemed like fear. "I swear Kunzite I will free you", she replied her voice shaky as well._

_Kunzite only rolled his eyes before breaking her chain with some of his own energy. "If you will not end it then I will", he grunted out as he let loose a huge ball of energy before the sailor could react. The ball went straight through her and for only a few moments she starred at him in disbelief before falling to her knees. _

_Kunzite walked up close to her smiling as his eyes met hers. The sailor looked down at her body watching as blood started to seep through her uniform staining it with her life's source. Looking back up she starred in utter horror and pain before she let herself fall into oblivion a single tears slipping from beneath her closed eye lids and Kunzite's name on her lips. "NO", he heard a woman scream and could barely see a woman in a long white dress, silver hair flowing down her back as she ran to the golden haired sailor. The woman knelt down and took the dead sailor into her arms not caring that the warrior's blood was staining her own clothes. _

_A fierceness overwhelmed him as he saw Kunzite draw his sword and lift it high above his head to strike the silver haired woman and was surprised to find that he stood in front of Kunzite only a moment later with his own sword drawn and blocking his. For a split second he saw Kunzite's eyes widen. "Prince do not make me take your life as well", he warned his icy blue eyes narrowed._

_Endymion felt his own eyes narrow and himself reply uncontrollably, "You know I will not back down old friend. Besides all traitors are to be punished by death."_

_"It is not I who is the traitor Endymion it is you", Kunzite grunted out swinging his sword towards Endymion barely missing him by mere inches. _

_"If you were not so obsessed with that moon witch then you would see the light of things. The Lunarians plan to take over us", Kunzite pleaded with his master as he avoided another thrust. Endymion couldn't control his actions and found himself panicking for even words he knew were not his were escaping his mouth. Before he knew it his sword had found its way into the rib cage of his friend and comrade. He wanted to do something to avoid this but found himself just watching as his friend crumpled to the ground shock written all over his face. Panting he watched as blood stained the ground around the body._

"_Goodbye…old friend", he whispered before he turned around to face the silver haired princess. Her long hair was plastered to her body covering her face so he could not see it and it was then he realized it was raining. 'What the hell is going on', he questioned himself. The princess was rocking the golden haired warrior back and forth, her body racked with sobs of grief for what was obviously her friend. Once more his body was moving of its own accord and he approached the woman who seemed so familiar, yet he had no memory of her. He paused as she turned to him and her glistening blue eyes met his midnight ones. To his disappointment the image of her face was taken up as mist surrounded the two. _

"_Wait", he called before he found himself surrounded by darkness instead of the mist that hid the princess._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion sat up in bed glad to be released from that nightmare. Never in his life had he seen so much blood shed and never would he have slain one of his own over a woman. Yet as he thought about it he couldn't help but wonder what that woman meant. Her eyes that was all he could remember seeing, her beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of sapphires of the rarest kind as well as someone he knew. Groaning he pushed the thoughts from his mind and arose from his bed long before he knew his maids would come. Walking barefoot across the floor in only his silk black pants he opened a door that led to the room of his captive. To his surprise she was sitting up and looking out his large windows starring at the moon in the sky. She had managed to scoot her way to the edge of the bed though it was clear she did not dare try to get off of it and walk. In the light of the moon her hair was silver, like the princess in his dreams and he suddenly had an overwhelming curiosity to see her eyes. Yet his body would not move and he found himself rooted to the spot. He only watched her. The sight was so calming and his breath caught in his throat as wind swept through the room encircling her and then him. He felt it then, the life of the moon though as before, just as soon as he felt it did it disappear. "How long do you intend to keep watching me", she asked breaking the silence and turning to him.

He let a smirk grace his lips as he walked closer to her feeling her shudder under his gaze. "I couldn't sleep so I'd thought I would come entertain myself", he replied reaching out a hand and caressing her cheek. For a moment she hesitated before she pulled away and pushed herself back onto the middle of the bed.

"Do not ever touch me", she spat as the moon disappeared behind a lair of thick clouds leaving the room in complete darkness.

"Why ever not? I think you would rather enjoy it", he replied his tone daring and confident as he approached her.

She stayed in the middle of the bed even as he sat on the edge of it. "You know I will never come to you willingly", she stated her eyes showing her panic.

He chuckled in reply as he scooted closer to her until he was only a breath's away. Her breathing became shallow as he looked into her eyes. "Oh but I think you will", he whispered huskily.

She leaned back her hands flat on the mattress behind her, supporting her weak body. He came even closer to the point where his body covered hers, his arms holding him up beside the sides of her waist and his legs on both sides of hers. Her breath caught in her throat and for a moment she felt like she was with the real Darien that was until he reached up and cupped her cheek. Instead of the warmth she expected to emanate from his hand coldness greeted her. She closed her eyes blocking out his eyes, angry at herself for even trying to convince herself that the man before her was the same one he had once been. "Leave me be", she growled as she pushed his arm away her eyes fierce before she turned away from him.

Endymion tilted his head a little to see her face interested in her defensive reaction. Her body was shaking until finally her arms collapsed and she fell back on the bed. "You're trying to resist me and I can see how much it takes out of you. You will give up…I can see it", he whispered as he completely covered her body with his own, moving his hands to rest beside the sides of her head.

Her eyes narrowed as he lowered his head down to the point where his lips were nearly touching hers and he could hear her labored breathing as clear as a bell. Placing one of his hands underneath the back of her neck he lifted it up a little bit, his eyes never leaving her lips. "I wonder how you'd taste", he whispered before he lifted her lips to his so quickly that she had no time to react. Serena shivered in fear as she felt his ice cold lips touch hers, they were nothing like Darien's yet she still felt desire swell up inside her. Her insides wanted to melt as she felt his lips start to return to the warmth and comfort that was associated with Darien, but her mind forced her not to react to the kiss in a positive way. Using the last of her strength she pushed against his shoulders hoping he would get the idea.

Strangely he did and pulled away from her almost immediately his breathing a little labored. After that he looked down into her narrowed eyes before sliding off the bed. "'You are truly a woman of stubbornness…honestly I think you should give up now after all I think we both know it would be much more…tolerable for the both of us", he stated looking down on her.

"Not in this life time", she replied gaining the courage to look up into his eyes again, defiance shining through.

He chuckled shaking his head at the woman before him. He bowed in defeat as he said, "As you wish. But do not think it is over."

As soon as his last words had left his mouth he disappeared into the darkness leaving her to herself once more. Sighing in relief she rolled over onto her stomach and crawled her way to the pillows. Once there she allowed herself to collapse proud of herself for overcoming his seduction though found that tears still came to her eyes. "Damn it", she muttered before whipping away the result of Endymion's tampering.

Turning her head to the side she met the moon's everlasting gaze. "Please help me through this", she whispered her prayer hoping that someone would hear her. Like every night since her capture she closed her eyes and allowed herself to enter the realm of sleep only to be taunted with memories of what once was the man named Endymion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion sat brooding by the fire his eyes starring intently into its roaring flames. They leapt back and forth very much like a dance. The cracks and snaps the fire made seemed to be taunting him, reminding him of his desire. After the kiss he had desperately wanted to take his captive to his bed and have his way with her, but he wouldn't do it unless she did it willingly. Though rape was common among his kind he never could bring himself to do it, a woman struggling against him did not ignite his desire. Though that kiss had, sighing he turned away from the fire realizing it reminded him very much of his captive. Dangerous, defiant, passionate, desirable, all of these words that were commonly associated with the fire were apart of her being as well. "Women", he muttered angrily pushing all thoughts of her away from his mind, with a little more effort then he liked.

Standing up he walked over to his windows looking out them searching the night sky for something. Something he couldn't quite put his hand on. '_Looking for me'_, a giggling voice whispered in his ear. Immediately he turned around at the ready only to find himself alone in his room. His eyes narrowed his hand immediately on the handle of his blade. A light breeze twirled around him gently as though playing with him. "I truly am going insane", he muttered to himself turning back to the window only to find the crescent moon in the sky. Blue glistening eyes flashed before him. Shaking his head he tried to rid the strange feelings overcoming him. When next he looked up in the sky the moon was covered once more in the shadow of the clouds. Morning would come soon and with it, his daily duties.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena awoke to an empty room and couldn't have been more relieved than at the moment. After the kiss she had had woken up several times in the night with nightmares of her giving into him before he disposed of her for good. Sighing she pulled herself up to a sitting position finding it easier to do so than it had been in the past few days. Serena jumped a little when the door opened suddenly until she caught site of who it was who had opened the door. Molly was carrying a tray of breakfast only this time it was pancakes and bacon. "Breakfast shall be good this morning", Serena exclaimed as her mouth began to water.

"Yes it most certainly shall", Molly replied a little more cheerily than what was normal for her.

"What is it that has you so happy", Serena asked as the tray of food was set on her lap.

"Oh last night was the human's weekly gathering. It's always amazing, we discuss the past, share stories and songs, and during this time it seems like nothing can touch us. I wish you could have been there", Molly explained.

"It sounds great…I haven't really been around other humans that much until now", Serena replied as she munched on her pancakes.

"I told them about you and now you're a cause for hope. Serena you do realize that you're the only human to have ever lasted so long in the drainers and to have been spared from them after you entered them", Molly said her eyes saying that there was more, but she seemed like she didn't want to reveal it.

"What is it Molly? I can see that you're holding something back from me", Serena questioned her.

"Alright…well one of the head man servants suggested that you…you try to seduce Endymion. He said that you might be able to turn him to our side. He'd be a most needed ally", Molly explained her voice trying persuade Serena to think about it.

"No, molly you know I will not. Besides his heart is made of ice", Serena replied her face and mind set in stone.

"Yes, but Serena you could melt his heart. You were always the joy in everyone's life when everything went spiraling down. If anyone could melt his heart it would have to be you", Molly urged her.

"Don't be foolish Molly. Do you honestly think that during these past five years that I haven't been affected as well? Did you ever think that I have had enough of this life? I am no longer the same person you remember Molly. I haven't been that way for five years", Serena declared.

Molly bowed her head a little, her face mirroring the shame she felt inside. "I'm sorry Serena…it's just seeing you again. You were always a cause for hope in the past and even now you bring sunlight to this dark world. You were always super woman to me, you never could be brought down then and I assumed it was the same today", Molly replied her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"It's alright Molly and I'm not saying to loose hope. You know I'll never say that no matter how hard our lives are, but I can not go through with this plan of theirs. I hope you understand", Serena explained softly.

"I do Serena. It was wrong of me to ask anyway. Look I'll go and start the water for your tub and everything, you enjoy your breakfast", Molly replied as she stood up from sitting on the edge of Serena's bed.

"Wouldn't you like some of this first", Serena asked with her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"No that's ok Serena. I've already had plenty of food today; even if it was nasty it really filled me up. Maybe next time, oh and by the way you have a new sleeping gown to wear", Molly called out from behind her seeing as how she had entered the bathing room.

"Oh really? Is it as skimpy as the one I wear know", Serena questioned curious as to how much cloth would actually cover her.

"Actually no…it's longer and more elegant", Molly said as she re- entered the room.

"Ready", Serena asked as she pushed the tray aside and scooted to the edge of her bed.

"Yep", Molly replied as she walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist before placing Serena's arm over her shoulder.

Together they stood up off the bed, Serena swaggering a little. "Are you alright", Molly questioned.

"I'm fine. A little dizzy, but I'm fine", Serena replied as she took a step forward with Molly at her side.

"You're coming along pretty fast. It's astounding", Molly commented as they passed through the doorway and into the bathing room.

Serena held onto Molly as she undressed and with her help stepped into the warm tub. "This feels amazing", Serena exclaimed as she rested her head on the side of the tub.

"I bet now let's get you washed. Master wouldn't be pleased to find you out of bed", Molly replied as she poured bottles of scents and soaps into the tub. Molly felt Serena relax as she washed her hair, her hands massaging her scalp.

"This makes me miss salons so much", Serena commented as she looked up at her now smiling friend.

"Oh I know what you mean. Sometimes I look around and regret not being able to enjoy the luxuries we had while we were free you know? But Salons now surely the Dark Kingdom could've left us that", Molly replied joking lightly.

"Yeah", Serena said offhandley before she was caught by surprise when Molly dunked her under the water.

"What was that for", Serena asked incredulously as she turned to look at her friend who was trying to suppress her giggles.

"I'm sorry Serena I could not help myself, besides I needed to wash your hair out now stop complaining", Molly answered her voice filled with her amusement.

"Next time warn me before you're going to dunk my head in the water", Serena replied her annoyance clearly written on her face and shown in her voice.

"Oh come now it's more fun to surprise you", Molly teased as she scrubbed Serena's upper arms, back, and shoulders.

"I'm sure it is", Serena grumbled as she messed with her hands finally noticing how pale they really were.

Lifting her arms out of the tub she noted that all of her skin was pale. "Don't worry you'll regain your color", Molly reassured her.

"So…I was thinking about these human gatherings and was wondering if…when I'm fit can I …can I possibly…", Serena started to say.

"Come", Molly finished her sentence. Serena looked up at her hopefully for it truly had been a long time since she had really talked to other humans.

"Of course you can come Serena. Just beware some of the human's there are snakes, just trying to keep alive and will stab anyone in the back if they can to gain. Honestly I think you could bring some sunshine to these meetings. You always did have a lovely voice when you weren't trying to cover it up with a horrible one just because you were afraid someone would hate your real voice", Molly said as she finished with washing the parts of Serena's body that she could reach.

"Here you go, you can wash your middle", Molly said as she handed Serena the wash cloth.

"Thanks Molly", Serena replied truly grateful for this piece of her old life that had come to her like a miracle.

Serena finished cleaning herself as Molly set out a nice warm and fuzzy towel along with a long black sleeping gown. From what Serena could see the dress had a low v-cut with laced patterns on the outline of the dip. "Come on let's get you dressed", Molly urged as she helped Serena stand up before she wrapped her in a towel.

After towel drying, she slipped the gown over Serena's head and once more Serena couldn't help but grimace at what she was put in. She did have a low v-cut with lace to out line it but the very dress clung to her skin and a slit that went nearly to her hip and gave a clear image of her right leg. "At least this one is more…concealing", Serena said as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"You look lovely in it. Now would you like me to braid your hair", Molly asked as she helped Serena back into the other room and into a sitting position on the bed.

"Would you like to do my make up as well seeing as how I'm getting ready for something", Serena asked with obvious suspicion and annoyance.

"Serena it was merely a question. It seems weird to look upon your hair and not see anything done to it. Like the old days you remember you had your hair up in imitation of Sailor Moon", Molly questioned as she began to braid Serena's hair not noticing her suddenly stiff posture at the mention of Sailor Moon.

"What is it what is with this quietness", Molly asked realizing that Serena never did answer her earlier question nor did she seem to fill the silence that had fallen between them.

"It's nothing. I just thought of…rumors I had heard of while I was in the city. Rumors of Sailor Moon still being alive", Serena replied deciding that she'd like to feel out Molly's opinion of the hero Molly had once claimed had saved her from her evil double mother.

"Oh we've heard them too it is one of the few things that keeps us going here. Though when we heard the news of the other scouts that hope dropped by a considerable margin. The Dark Kingdom was all too happy to announce the death of the other Sailor Scouts in fact they proclaimed it to those of us they took as their slaves. Thought it would completely destroy all of our hope. The way I see it though, so long as she still lives there will always be a slight hope for us. She was after all the leader of the group. Tell me, have you seen her", Molly asked her eyes shinning a little with hope.

"Once, she saved me from a captor. Every now and then she shows herself though it has been more rare and rare since the death of Tuxedo Mask. Of course that was four years ago so you can imagine the depleting amount of times people have seen her. I believe after so much loss she would begin to loose hope", Serena replied her eyes glazing over and her voice sounding more distant as she thought of it.

"I would hope not. She is all that is truly left for us, we need her. The last bit of true justice left on this god forsaken planet", Molly said her strength on the matter pulling through, her beliefs firmly in place.

Serena closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame. If only Molly had known that who she spoke of was indeed the one she was speaking to. Molly would hate her if she ever knew. Molly instantly noticed the change in her friend and walked around to face her once she had finished the braid. Coming to sit in front of her she placed a hand under her chin and made Serena look up into her eyes. "I believe we will be free someday. I know it and I know it will be because of her. Do not fear my friend Sailor Moon has never truly failed us", Molly said a comforting smile on her face unknowingly sending another arrow of pain into the heart of Serena.

"She already failed. She let this happen", Serena replied with self conviction and bitterness as she turned away from Molly.

"We all let this happen for not even our own government or the government of other countries could stop this. The whole world fell. Do you not know of the nuclear war they had in America that wiped out so many or even in England? This happened everywhere and all the greatest countries fell. Sailor Moon was a young woman who unlike Sailor V had just come into her shoes as a hero. I think at that time she just wasn't strong enough", Molly said with such assurance that even Serena began to believe her.

"And you think she is now after all those losses", Serena asked her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"I think she will be. She'll over come it, I just know it", Molly replied without a single flicker of doubt. Looking into her eyes Serena found that she couldn't quite disbelieve her.

"Are you two done talking yet", a voice asked startling the two and breaking the moment. Looking over to the side Serena saw another maid looking at Molly with urgency.

"We are why", Molly questioned her voice and tone changing from soft and comforting to hard and cold.

"Because the master is on his way in from the practice court yard. He's in a hell of the mood and wishes for no one to be in his chambers when he enters", the maid replied haughtily.

"Very well we shall leave now", Molly replied getting up and walking over to where the Maid stood in the door way.

"I will be back later dear friend", Molly said as she turned to face Serena briefly before she left.

Before the door shut Serena heard the other maid ask, "Is that her? She is far more beautiful then you let on surely she could do the job."

The door was shut and all sound cut off before Serena could hear Molly's reply. Sighing she looked around a new type of energy swelling up inside her. Molly's words had some how broken through some of her barriers and begun to encourage her. Swallowing the lump in her throat she scooted to the edge of the bed and slid down so that she was on her feet, all the while grasping onto the column of her canopy bed. Slowly she began to let go until she was standing without the help of anything holding her up. To her surprise she didn't quite feel as dizzy as she expected and carefully she took a step forward, her knees shaking and her stance wobbly. Walking step by step it seemed like forever before she reached the door way in which her friend Molly had earlier walked out of. Leaning against it for a brief moment to catch her breath she then turned the knob and with a heave of breath opened it. Expecting to see some sort of Guard she was relieved to find none as she stepped into the marble hall way. Looking down it she found that it was much more lit then the ones she had ran down in her escape. Shutting the door behind her she rested against it, keeping her eyes on the two sides of the hall way to make sure no one was around. Letting out a sigh of relief she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had come a far way and deep down she wished she had the energy to run, for surely she could find an easier way of escape out of an area that wasn't meant to keep the inhabitants in. After awhile she took in a deep breath before opening her eyes and setting them ahead in determination. Taking a few steps she turned to the left and began to walk down that hallway, her hand resting on the wall her pace slow. When she had reached the closest door way she leaned against the frame taking another rest. "What am I doing", she questioned herself out loud.

Deep down she knew that she didn't have the strength to escape and she was definitely not trying to take a tour of the castle. When she was about to begin again and head back to the room she heard the sound of footsteps. Freezing in place she held her breath in fear and panic. Pushing herself against the door she hid herself completely in the door frame so that someone approaching would never see her. The anticipation multiplied when the steps that were ever nearing stopped in front of her own room. Immediately she thought it to be Endymion and when she peeked her head out she was surprised and relieved to find that it was instead Molly. Though she found herself surprised for Molly did not enter the room just merely stood by it, at attention her face blank. About to step out and question her she stopped short when Endymion materialized in front of Molly. Immediately she pressed her back against the wall and held her breath in fear both for her friend and herself. "You wished to speak to me your highness", she overheard Molly ask knowing that she most likely bowed at the sight of him.

Taking a breath she peered around the corner once more only to find that Endymion was alarmingly close to Molly. "Tell me servant who it is I look like", he questioned in such a tone that it would make anyone buckle underneath it.

"What…what…do you…mean your highness", Molly asked her voice shaking and her body trembling, her eyes wide.

"I overheard you talking to the girl. You said I looked like someone she knew and she bit your head off, disclaiming it. Do not try to play this off servant or you will quickly find yourself in a situation your friend escaped though I am sure you will not", he threatened his posture stiff and his eyes ablaze.

Serena watched with wide eyes as Molly took in a deep breath and replied, "I thought…thought you looked like this guy that she used to argue with all the time before the attacks."

"His name", Endymion asked without hesitation and in such a demanding way you would have thought he was questioning a criminal. Serena took in a deep breath as Molly bowed her head.

"HIS name", Endymion demanded after a few moment of silence, his voice clearly indicating he would not take anymore delays.

"His name was Darien Chiba master", Molly replied with a bowed head her body still trembling.

Serena closed her eyes as she heard Darien's full name said out loud for the first time in the years since he had converted into Endymion. "That will be all human, now leave me be. If I want anymore answers then you best answer them, remember that for the future girl", Endymion told her before pushing her aside his voice clearly threatening.

Serena watched as her friend walked away trying to cover her shakiness. Gulping Serena continued to watch as Endymion stepped into the room. Closing her eyes she leaned against the door way her sudden burst of energy long dissipated. Sliding down to a sitting position she rested her head against the door way. Why would Endymion wish to know who he looked like? Questions rose up in her and suddenly a slight burst of hope ignited. Was Endymion questioning his past? Turning her head she smiled slightly as she heard him yell out a curse before slamming open his door and walking out. "Damn woman", he exclaimed.

Looking up at the ceiling she waited for him to find her. To her utter lack of enjoyment he turned in the direction she was in and began to storm his way toward her. She nearly gasped as he walked right past her, but held it in, in fear that he would turn back around and find her. Her smile of satisfaction though disappeared as soon as Endymion back pedaled and turned to face her. She stared into eyes that were lethal in their fixture which were of course aimed at her. "Might I ask why you relocated yourself", he gritted out.

"Getting away from you", Serena replied lifting her chin up defiantly her voice sounding very proud.

Serena shrieked as in a flash he had her standing up with one arm wrapped around her back and her body pressing into his. With his other hand he found the back of her neck and turned her head so that she was facing sideways to him. Leaning in he whispered harshly in her ear, "Try to escape again and I will make sure you suffer, do you understand?"

An uncontrollable shiver traveled down her spine at the mention of his words. Serena just simply kept staring in the direction her head was tilted at, ignoring his question and knowing that he wanted a response of understanding. She heard him growl before he slammed her body into the door that she had been leaning on earlier as he pushed his own body up close to her. "Do you understand", he demanded to know once again only this time she was forced to look into his eyes.

She glared and nodded her head still not willing to voice her understanding. She took notice that this angered him even more and grabbing onto her chin he got within just inches of her face and asked low and gutturally, "Do…you…understand?"

When she refused to respond he squeezed her chin painfully and began crushing her body. Deep down she knew she shouldn't say anything, but the thought of giving in to that impulse would be selfish. It was no longer just her anymore, if something happened to her not only would Molly loose the last of her past, but the last of her hope. "Yes", she finally gritted out.

"Good", he growled before releasing her. Serena glared angrily as she realized that her breathing was ragged and that her body was shaking.

Her body felt weak and the edges of her vision were beginning to cloud. "Not again", she muttered not wishing to fall into that world of darkness once more.

Endymion turned to her and immediately picked her up with ease knowing that she was about to pass out. Within a few moments she found herself on the bed she had earlier tried to escape. "Sleep now", he ordered as he sat down on the couch. After awhile her breathing evened out and she slipped back into the dreaded dream world though she didn't let herself slip there without a fight.

Endymion sighed as he finally heard her relax and slip into unconsciousness. Running a hand through his sweat matted hair he thought over the most recent events. He had discovered he looked like the Darien for which that name had been heard in the draining rooms and the one in which the girl had said a few times in her sleep. Not to mention the maid had said something in sync with the dying mother. The maid had said he looked like the guy the girl in his room used to argue with all the time. The mother had said that 'Sere' used to argue with the guy he looked like. Perhaps he had found her at last. Of course his new found knowledge had put him in a good mood, that was until he had walked into his room to find the girl not in the bed. He even checked the bathroom and it had turned out that she was nowhere to be found. When he had discovered her leaning in the nearest doorway in the hallway he had felt immense relief before his anger had set in. Never before had he been so panicked as when he had discovered her disappearance. It seemed his attraction for her was growing which as his Queen had stated might lead to attachment. His mind was at war with itself it seemed. Part of him wished to rid himself of the girl so no attachment would form while the other part told him he needed to keep her for the information she might be able to provide. Groaning Endymion stood up and walked to her bedside. "Who are you girl? And what are you doing to me", he asked the sleeping woman.

Unbeknownst to him the wind answered him with a swift gust that wrapped around him and even her. Turning to the window he walked to it and closed it never catching the meaning behind its suggestion.

**Oh snap! I just finished another chapter of this story. If you are just reading an update I'd like to let you know I went through and edited the previous chapters again and changed some of the words around, though nothing major or plot changing was indeed changed. Well I hope you enjoyed and please do me a favor and leave a review. I'd like to know what you think. – Silent Figure**


End file.
